Początek wędrówki
640px|center Prolog Pytają: „Czym jesteśmy?” „Czym jest życie?” „Czym jest wszechświat?” Umrą bez odpowiedzi na te pytania. Takie jest ich Przeznaczenie. Pamiętam małego Matoranina, pełnego ambicji i nadziei. Chciał stać się kimś wielkim. Chciał stać się Toa. Jego mentor nauczył go wszystkiego, co samemu umiał. On szybko stawał się coraz lepszy, coraz potężniejszy. Siłą przerósł swego mistrza. Ale ten dostrzegł w nim coś, czego obawiał się dostrzec – żądzę władzy i potęgi. Wiedział, że nie jest on godzien zostania Toa. Ale wiedział też, że było już za późno. Nie mógł zrobić nic, by go powstrzymać. Opuścił go i wyruszył na poszukiwania kogoś, kto byłby w stanie zmierzyć się z nim i naprawić błędy nauczyciela. A on został sam, każdego dnia wyczekując swego mistrza. Ten jednak nie nadchodził. I nie miał zamiaru nadejść już nigdy. On w końcu to zrozumiał i opuścił swoją ojczyznę w poszukiwaniu przyjaciela. Dotarł do wyspy-miasta, ogromnej metropolii, w której wiedziono spokojne życie, a na horyzoncie widniała nadzieja. Poznał niezwykłą wojowniczkę, która rozświetliła jego tonący w ciemności umysł i nadała nowy sens jego życiu. Spędzał z nią najszczęśliwsze chwile, troszczył się o nią, kochał ją. Tak było, dopóki nie przybyli oni i nie zniszczyli wszystkiego. Ale on się nie poddał. Stanął na czele Toa, bohaterów takich samych jak on, i dzielnie bronił swego miasta, tak jak powinien robić każdy Toa. Był nadzieją. Nadzieją miasta i jego mieszkańców. Nadzieją swej ukochanej. Mając wielką potęgę, walczył, chcąc zapewnić jej beztroskie życie. I poznał, co to rozpacz. Odkrył, jak niszczycielska jest moc jego i jego towarzyszy. Uświadomił sobie, że ich potęga nie jest nadzieją. Jest zgubą. Zgubą, prowadzącą do zagłady całego wszechświata. Zgubą, prowadzącą do śmierci jego ukochanej. Ukochanej, której poświęcił całe swoje życie. Tak bardzo, że jej światło, które do tej pory wskazywało mu drogę na jego mrocznej ścieżce życia, teraz całkowicie go oślepiło. Obrócił się przeciw swoim braciom i siostrom. Mając potęgę, walczył przeciwko potędze innych. Ponownie ujrzał w sobie nadzieję. Nadzieję na uratowanie wszechświata. Pytali: „Dlaczego walczysz?” „Dlaczego niszczysz?” „Dlaczego zabijasz?” Umarli bez odpowiedzi na te pytania. Takie było ich Przeznaczenie. Uciekł i ukrywał się przed złem tego świata. Wtedy w jego głowie zrodził się plan. Najbardziej szalony i absurdalny z możliwych. Ale on był pełen ambicji i nadziei, i nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. Chowając się pod maską kłamstw i intryg, powołał do życia armię, która wybawiła bezbronnych Matoran z niszczycielskich szponów jego sióstr i braci. Wtedy on stanął na szczycie, wraz ze swą ukochaną, a jego głos rozbrzmiał w całym wszechświecie, skierowany do tych, którzy nie zdołali jeszcze doświadczyć jego mocy: Żałośni Toa… Drżyjcie przed moją absolutną potęgą! Pokłońcie się przed bezgranicznym strachem i rozpaczą! Pokłońcie się przed waszym władcą! Żyjcie w głębinach śmierci, moi nędzni pobratymcy. Takie jest wasze Przeznaczenie. Rozdział 1 De-Matoranin imieniem Vox padł ciężko na ziemię polany, masując obolały bok. Stojący nad nim Toa Ognia w czerwono-złotej zbroi, Zaldiar, oparł ostrze swojego miecza o ramię i spojrzał na Matoranina. - Cztery do zera dla mnie – odezwał się, wyciągając rękę. Jego głos był niski i poważny, pełen mądrości, a jednocześnie na swój sposób ciepły i kojący. Promienie chowającego się za widnokręgiem słońca padały na jego plecy, nadając jego sylwetce pomarańczowawej poświaty. – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Vox chwycił dłoń przyjaciela i podniósł się z trawy. Następnie wziął do ręki Dźwiękowe Ostrze, wykute przez Toa Ognia, i przyjął bojową postawę. Kilka razy dało się słyszeć szczęk metalu, a chwilę potem Vox dostał tępą częścią miecza w bok i runął na ziemię, wypuszczając ostrze z ręki. Zaldiar ponownie podszedł do Matoranina i pomógł mu wstać. - Musisz się lepiej bronić – powiedział. Vox strzepał grudki ziemi z ramienia i posłał wojownikowi zmęczone spojrzenie spod szarej Kanohi Hau. - To nie ma sensu – odparł z rezygnacją. – Jak mam przewidzieć, skąd nadejdą twoje ciosy? Są zbyt szybkie! Zaldiar zaśmiał się krótko i uklęknął przy Matoraninie, kładąc mu dłoń na głowie. - Każdy ruch wymaga pewnego przygotowania. Może to być spojrzenie, napięcie mięśni. Musisz nauczyć się to dostrzegać. Musisz nauczyć się dostrzegać niedostrzegalne. Wtedy zostaniesz prawdziwym wojownikiem. Vox spuścił wzrok i skrzyżował ramiona. - Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz, żebym nim został? – zapytał ponuro. – Nigdy mi się to nie uda. Nie jestem nawet Toa! Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko, po czym wstał i powiedział: - Zanim zostaniesz Toa, musisz nauczyć się zauważać najdrobniejsze szczegóły. To właśnie z nich składa się otaczający nas świat. Dopiero kiedy poznasz świat, będziesz gotów. Dopiero wtedy będziesz mógł zostać Toa – rzekł podniosłym głosem. – A teraz spróbujmy jeszcze raz… – Na te słowa wysunął ostrze miecza przed siebie i ugiął kolana, przyjmując bojową postawę. Vox wpatrywał się przez chwilę w przyjaciela, zastanawiając się, jak zrozumieć jego słowa, po czym również odpowiednio się ustawił. Sekundę później oba miecze się zderzyły. Cios. Blok. Cios. Blok. Kontra. Blok. Cios. Uderzenie. Upadek. Vox mruknął coś pod nosem, masując bark. Zaldiar już wyciągał ku niemu rękę, Matoranin ją jednak odtrącił i wstał o własnych siłach. - Daj spokój. Mówiłem ci. Nie nadaję się do tego. Nigdy nie zostanę tym całym… wojownikiem. To nie ma sensu. Poirytowany, odrzucił swoje Dźwiękowe Ostrze na bok, a ta zatopiło się w gęstej trawie. Toa Ognia spokojnie podszedł w tamto miejsce i podniósł miecz z ziemi. Przed chwilę stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce, po czym z całej siły cisnął Ostrzem w kierunku wysokiego na kilka bio drewnianego słupa stojącego na środku polany. Klinga utkwiła na samym jego szczycie. Vox patrzył na to ze zdumieniem, osłaniając dłonią oczy przed słonecznymi promieniami bijącymi mu w twarz. Zaldiar odwrócił i spojrzał uważnie na przyjaciela. - Któregoś dnia wespniesz się na samą górę, polegając na swojej wytrwałości i je dosięgniesz – powiedział, wskazując na Dźwiękowe Ostrze. – Wtedy będziesz gotów, by zostać Toa. Vox spoglądał to na ostrze, to na mężczyznę, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co właśnie usłyszał. Jak miał niby wspiąć się na samą górę, własnymi rękoma, będąc jedynie małym, kruchym Matoraninem? Nawet Toa miałby trudności ze wspięciem się na coś tak wysokiego. Dlatego pewnie powaliliby słup swoimi mocami. Albo użyli drabiny. A Vox nie miał żadnych mocy. I nie mógł użyć drabiny. Przeniósł wzrok na Zaldiara, zastanawiając się, o co chodzi jego przyjacielowi. - Musisz zadać sobie pytanie – kontynuował wojownik – czy kiedy nadejdzie ten czas, staniesz się obrońcą słabych, poniżonych i uciśnionych? Czy pokonasz mroczne strony samego siebie i zniweczysz plany, do których dążą? De-Matoranin zdumiał się. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się takich słów od Zaldiara. Tym bardziej skierowanych do niego. Teraz. Co wojownik rozumiał przez „mroczne strony samego siebie”? I jakie plany? Żyli przecież na małej, nic nie znaczącej wyspie na krańcu wszechświata. Co miało znaczyć to pytanie? Vox spojrzał na tonącego w świetle zachodzącego słońca Toa, próbując dowiedzieć się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Ale nie dowiedział się. Nigdy. Gdy jakiś czas później Zaldiar opuścił Neitu, ich ojczystą wyspę, mówiąc, że musi wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie i zmierzyć się z cieniami przeszłości, tutejszych Matoran zostawił pod opieką trójki Toa. A Vox został sam. Całkiem sam. *** Kolejne dni, miesiące, lata dłużyły się w nieskończoność, a Vox cały swój czas, każdy dzień, spędzał w zaciszu swej niewielkiej chatki na obrzeżach wioski Matoran Dźwięku. Tak jak teraz, kiedy siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na swoim łóżku, z własnoręcznie wykonaną gitarą w ręku i wygrywał skomponowaną przez siebie melodię. To właśnie robił, od kiedy Zaldiar, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, mentor, wzór do naśladowania, zostawił go, by wyruszyć w podróż - spędzał całe dnie w samotności, przygnębiony. Muzyka dawała mu ukojenie. Pozwalała choć na chwilę oderwać się od realnego świata i zapomnieć o ponurej rzeczywistości. De-Matoranin trącał lekko struny instrumentu kostką wykonaną ze szczątek Rahi, wybierając przy tym z gracją odpowiednie akordy na gryfie. Ciepłe promyki tropikalnego słońca przedzierały się przez liście bujnych roślin i wpadały przez okna do chaty. Choć Vox siedział teraz tu, w swoim pokoju, jego myśli błądziły gdzieś indziej. Dzień po dniu, zastanawiały go słowa Zaldiara, wypowiedziane tak dawno temu, a mimo to wciąż tak samo tajemnicze. Dlaczego chciał, żeby Vox został Toa? Kompletnie się do tego nie nadawał. Na każdym treningu przegrywał walkę, a potem nawet nie mógł dosięgnąć tego przeklętego ostrza. Próbował wiele razy, za każdym jednak zsuwał się na dół, zanim zdołał wspiąć się chociażby na połowę wysokości. Vox potrafił wskazać mnóstwo innych osób, które lepiej by pasowały na stanowisko wojownika. Poza tym, wyspa miała już swoich obrońców, nie potrzebowała kolejnych. Westchnął. Tak, wyspa miała swoich obrońców, co jeśli jednak któregoś dnia zginą? Mieszkańcy Neitu nieustannie musieli mierzyć się z niebezpieczeństwami – lata temu na wyspie nastąpił wyciek tajemniczej substancji z góry Makariri, dominującej nad całym lądem. Właśnie wtedy większość Rahi przemieniło się w agresywne, niebezpieczne potwory. Choć Ridas, władca Neitu, nakazał wybudować wysokie mury, by oddzielić wioski od przeogromnej puszczy, a Toa Karom, Nihou i Kamiyo skutecznie bronili mieszkańców przed bestiami, Rahi nigdy nie ustępowały, cały czas atakowały domy Matoran, jakby kierowane jakąś niewyjaśnioną siłą. Dlatego Vox wolał trzymać się na obrzeżach wioski, gdzie bestie się nie zapuszczały. Poza tym, jakoś tak… preferował samotność. Uderzył po kolei w każdą z sześciu strun od góry do dołu, kończąc melodię. Przez chwilę siedział w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w powoli słabnące dźwięki. - Niezły kawałek – powiedział nagle czyjś głos. Zerwał się, przestraszony. W odpowiedzi usłyszał perlisty śmiech należący do Ce-Matoranki w złotej Kanohi Hau o delikatnych rysach, wystawiającej głowę zza okna. - Mata Nui, Turi! – krzyknął Vox, kładąc dłoń na piersi. – Chcesz mnie wystraszyć na śmierć? Kolejna salwa śmiechu. - Och, nie gniewaj się, ty ponury pustelniku – odparła żartobliwie, racząc go delikatnym spojrzeniem, opierając dłonie na zewnętrznym parapecie okna. - Nie jestem ponury – obruszył się Vox, choć w rzeczywistości wcale się nie gniewał. Nie potrafił się gniewać na Turi, a ta, niestety, dobrze o tym wiedziała. - Nie, wcale – powiedziała Matoranka. – A kiedy ostatni raz się śmiałeś? - Nie śmieję się z byle czego. – Vox skrzyżował ręce. Turi tylko uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. – I nie jestem pustelnikiem – dodał po chwili. – Po prostu… wolę spędzać czas sam, a nie z innymi. - Czy to właśnie nie cechuje pustelnika? Vox zamyślił się. - Hm. Być może. Nieważne. Czego chciałaś? – Podszedł do okna. - Wiesz, że obchodzimy dziś Noc Tamuka? – zapytała Turi. - Wiem. I? - I pomyślałam, że miło by było, gdybyż ze mną poszedł. Nigdy cię z nami nie ma. Ciągle tu siedzisz. Niektórzy Matoranie prawie zapomnieli, jak wyglądasz. A tak byś się do nich zbliżył, zagrał tę piosenkę, która tak mi się podoba, i wreszcie znalazł sobie jakichś znajomych, a nie gnił w tym domu i użalał się nad sobą, bo Zaldiar gdzieś przepadł. De-Matoranin westchnął cicho. - Posłuchaj, Turi – rzekł. – Zaldiar był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie powinnaś się dziwić, że mi go brakuje. – Chciała mu coś powiedzieć, ale jej przerwał. – Poza tym, gram dla siebie, nie dla innych. No i… nie przepadam za pozostałymi Matoranami. - Oj, daj spokój, Vox. Będzie fajnie. Pośpiewamy, potańczymy, Ridas poopowiada legendy… Zgódź się, proszę. – Zrobiła tę swoją błagalną minę, tę której tak bardzo nienawidził. Bo zawsze jej ulegał. De-Matoranin przewrócił oczami. - A jeśli się zgodzę, zostawisz mnie w spokoju? Turi ścisnęła dłonie i pokiwała szybko głową, z niewinnym wyrazem na twarzy. - No dobrze – powiedział po dłuższej chwili Vox. – Niech ci będzie. Matoranka podskoczyła radośnie i uścisnęła przyjaciela, tak, że ten omal nie wypadł z okna. - No, już, wystarczy. – Vox z trudem łapał oddech, ściskany przez Turi. Po chwili dziewczyna puściła go i wbiła w niego swoje błyszczące, zielone oczy. - A teraz, kiedy mamy już to za sobą… – zaczęła niewinnie. – Zagrałbyś mi jeszcze raz tę piosenkę…? - Turi… - No proszę… Vox wypuścił głośno powietrze. - Dobrze, dobrze. Wchodź. *** Księżyc w pełni rzucił blade światło na Matoran ze wszystkich wiosek Neitu, którzy siedzieli w skupieniu dookoła wielkiego ogniska rozpalonego na obrzeżach wioski Powietrza, w akompaniamencie cichej, spokojnej melodii granej przez miejscowych muzyków na bębnach i fletach oraz słów Ridasa, przywódcy plemion, odzianego w czarno-zielony pancerz, skrywającego twarz pod ciemną maską, spod której wydobył się głos niosący ze sobą pradawne legendy. Mężczyzna wykonywał raz po raz zamaszyste ruchy dłońmi, nadając wizualizacji swoim słowom, a płomienie ognia zdawały się tańczyć w rytm jego opowieści, zapewne za sprawą Toa Ognia Karoma, obserwującego zgromadzonych, wraz z Nihou, Toa Powietrza, oraz Kamiyo, Toa Psioniki. - Przed początkiem wszystkich początków – zabrzmiał Ridas, wodząc wzrokiem pomarańczowych oczu po zebranych – Wielki Duch Mata Nui stworzył nasz lud i w swej dobroci ofiarował nam rajską wyspę, Neitu, byśmy zasiedlili ją i czerpiali z jej cudów, żyjąc w harmonii i dostatku razem ze wspaniałymi zwierzętami, Rahi, które również otrzymały ten dom. Rozległe puszcze wypełnione bujną roślinnością, pustynie, skąpane w gorącym słońcu, rzeki i jeziora, źródła krystalicznej wody i górskie szczyty sięgające niebiosom… wszystko to skupione wokół potężnej góry Makariri, obdarzonej boską mocą samego Mata Nui… Vox siedział na ławce zbudowanej z drewnianego balu, podpierając twarz na dłoniach. Obok niego spoczywała jego gitara, którą Turi kazała mu ze sobą wziąć, na szczęście jednak nikt jeszcze nie poprosił go, żeby coś zagrał. I Vox miał nadzieję, że do końca uroczystości tak zostanie. Noc Tamuka była miejscowym świętem, obchodzonym co roku przez mieszkańców Neitu w celu upamiętnienia stworzenia ich wyspy przez Wielkiego Ducha. Podczas zabawy Matoranie tańczyli, śpiewali, biesiadowali, Ridas, tak jak teraz, opowiadał legendy o powstaniu ich domu, o stworzeniu góry Makariri, o zesłaniu Toa i tak dalej, i tak dalej… Vox znał ją na pamięć. A i tak rzadko bywał na Nocy Tamuka. I za każdym razem ta legenda wydawała mu się tak samo nudna. Inni Matoranie nie podzielali jego zdania. Kilku z nich wydało z siebie zafascynowane westchnienia, wpatrując się w Ridasa. Skaczące iskry odbijały się w jego zbroi i masce. - Nasz lud przez długi czas cieszył się pokojem i szczęściem, lecz wreszcie góra Makariri postanowiła je zakończyć. Jej gniew dosięgnął nas, gdy boska substancja, będąca ucieleśnieniem mocy samego Wielkiego Ducha, przemieniła żyjące na naszej wyspie zwierzęta w groźne, potworne bestie, które zaczęły niszczyć i dewastować nasze wioski. Nadzieja została stracona, nad wyspą zawisł cień okrutnej śmierci… I wtedy… – Ridas umilkł na moment, budując napięcie. – Wtedy, Mata Nui zesłał nam bohatera, mającego wybawić nas z okowów ciemności. Wojownika Toa imieniem Zaldiar. Płomienie ogniska zatańczyły, przymując na moment kształt sylwetki mężczyzny, a kolor płomieni zdawał się oddawać złotą barwę jego pancerza. Kamiyo zerknęła z ukosa na Karoma, a ten tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przestał wpływać na ogień swoją mocą. Płomienie ponownie zaczęły falować w harmonicznym nieładzie. Vox ocknął się z zamyślenia. Wspomnienie Zaldiara budziło w nim dawne emocje, podziw, zachwyt… a zaraz potem tęsknotę i smutek, prowadzące do przygnębienia. - Toa Zaldiar dzielnie bronił nas przed bestiami, pozwalając nam ponownie cieszyć się pokojem i żyć w bezstrosce. Był również na tyle hojny, że postanowił przekazać część swoich niezwykłych mocy naszym pobratymcom! I tak na Neitu zrodziło się troje nowych bohaterów, walczących u jego boku. Toa Karom, wojownik o ognistym temperamencie, którego gniew był w stanie spopielić każdego wroga. Toa Kamiyo, drobna i niepozorna, lecz jej prawdziwa potęga leżała w jej umyśle. Toa Nihou, silny, lecz łagodny dla swych braci i sióstr oraz niezwykle groźny dla swoich nieprzyjaciół. Wszyscy oni stawali w obronie naszej ojczyzny, wkrótce potem jednak otrzymaliśmy kolejny cios… Wygrywana muzyka zmieniła swój ton na bardziej melancholijną, dopasowując się do słów Ridasa. - Zaldiar… opuścił nas. – Matoranin zawiesił głos. – Wyruszył w podróż, by zwalczyć większe zło, zagrażające naszemu światłu. Przed odejściem upewnił się jednak, że nasi obrońcy są gotowi stanąć przed zadaniem samodzielnej walki o bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców. – Melodia stała się żywsza, coraz bardziej pokrzepiająca. – Wykuł naszym bohaterom nowe bronie i zbroje, aby ci mogli skutecznie bronić nas przed zagrożeniem, byśmy mogli cieszyć się dawnym pokojem, nietknięci siłami ciemności! I tak minął kolejny rok na tej wyspie, kolejny rok, w którym mogliśmy cieszyć się cudami tego miejsca, nie zważając na to, co kryje się w mroku, gdyż mamy wojowników, którzy nas przed tym obronią! Cieszcie się i radujcie, moi mili, bowiem przed nami kolejny rok pełen pokoju i radości! Tańczcie, niech rozpocznie się Noc Tamuka! Bębne i flety zaczęły wygrywać taneczną melodię. Matoranie natychmiast wstali z miejsc i oddali się zabawie, śpiewając i poruszając się do rytmu plemiennych dźwięków. Vox spoglądał na to wszystko z obojętną miną. Historia Ridasa nie wzbudziła w nim żadnych emocji. Czuł się zbędny w tym miejscu, wolał znaleźć się z powrotem w swojej chatce, w jedynym miejscu, w którym czuł się dobrze. Nie lubił przebywać w towarzystwie innych. Wszystko dookoła było takie… głośne, bez harmonii. Grana muzyka, wymieszana ze śpiewami i krzykami Matoran oraz trzaskającym ogniem działała mu na nerwy. Lubił muzykę, tak. Ale tylko wtedy, kiedy współgrała z otoczeniem albo rozbrzmiewała samotnie, a nie tworzyła dźwiękowy chaos. Zerknął na bok i jego spojrzenie napotkało dziwnego, zgarbionego mężczyznę o niepokojąco kruchym i starym wyglądzie, siedzącego na przeciwległym skraju polany. Oczy wyglądające spod jego prymitywnej, znoszonej maski, zdawały się patrzeć prosto na Voxa, ten więc szybko odwrócił wzrok. Gdy ponownie spojrzał w kierunku starca, już go tam nie było. Mruknął. To było dziwne. Być z nudów jego umysł zaczął tworzyć jakieś dziwne obrazy. Tak, z pewnością musiało tak być. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie iść do domu, kiedy nagle dopadła do niego Turi i chwyciła za ręce, próbując wciągnąć go w wir tańca. Vox nie za silnym, ale stanowczym ruchem uwolnił dłonie z jej uścisku. - Och, daj spokój, Vox. – Nie możesz cały czas siedzieć na tej ławce. Chodź potańczyć! - Nie chcę. – De-Matoranin pokręcił głową. – Poza tym, tu też się dobrze bawię – dodał, wskazując drewnianą ławę. - Wcale nie. – Turi uklękła przy nim. – Siedzisz tu z ponurą miną, jakby to była dla ciebie jakaś kara. Musisz się zacząć integrować z innymi. Zaldiara już nie ma, musisz sobie znaleźć nowych przyjaciół. – Położyła ręce na jego dłoniach i spojrzała głęboko w oczy. – Poza tym, potrzebuję partnera do tańca. Vox rzucił okiem na tłumy bawiące się przy ognisku. Tyle osób, które ledwo znał… Na pewno czułby się wśród nich obco i nieswojo. - Nie chcę, Turi… – odparł po chwili. – Naprawdę nie chcę. Wolę posiedzieć tu sam. Albo najlepiej iść do domu. - Ale, Vox… - Nie, Turi. Daj mi spokój – uciszył ją, może zbyt agresywnym tonem. Ce-Matoranka westchnęła i spuściła wzrok. Zrezygnowała. Vox był zbyt uparty. Powoli wstała i zaczęła iść w kierunku bawiących się Matoran, mrucząc pod nosem. Jej przyjaciel naprawdę mógł okazywać trochę więcej zainteresowania otaczającymi go osobami. Voxowi zrobiło się jej żal, widząc smutek na jej twarzy, kiedy odchodziła. Może faktycznie zareagował zbyt ostro. - No i poza tym… – zaczął mówić, próbując jakoś usprawiedliwić swoją niechęć do zabawy i rozładować napięcie. – Nie umiem przecież tańczyć. Turi natychmiast odwróciła się i podbiegła do niego. - Więc najwyższy czas się nauczyć – powiedziała, rozpromieniona. – Chodź, pomogę ci. Matoranin Dźwięku zmieszał się. - Turi, naprawdę, nie… - Oj, no proszę. Nic ci nie zaszkodzi. Zrób to dla mnie. – Wbiła w niego swoje błyszczące, zielone oczy. Przy Turi Vox naprawdę czuł, że brakuje mu asertywności. Ale po prostu nie mógł jej odmówić. - Ale obiecaj, że to będzie tylko jeden, jedyny raz. - Obiecuję – odparła Turi z uśmiechem na ustach. Vox westchnął i ustąpił. Przyjaciółka wzięła go za ręce i oboje zaczęli iść w stronę bawiącego się tłumu. Wtem, niespodziewanie z lasu wybiegł zziajany Le-Matoranin. Wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. Muzyka ucichła. - P-Pomocy… C-Coś… Coś mnie goni… – wydyszał, podpierając dłonie na kolanach i ledwo łapiąc oddech. – Musicie to zatrzymać! – Spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na zaskoczonych Toa. - Co to za hałas? – spytała Kamiyo, kiedy nagle dało się słyszeć narastające dudnienie. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść pod stopami wszystkich zgromadzonych. Matoranie zlękli się. Toa dobyli swoich broni. - Nie wiem… – mruknął Karom. – Ale nie brzmi przyjaźnie. Z puszczy wyłoniło się stado dzikich bestii. Kocie oczy, jarzące się krwistoczerwonym światłem, ostre jak brzytwa zęby, długie pazury, pancerz najeżony kolcami. Przypominające tygrysy Rahi wbiegły między przerażonych Matoran. Było ich tuzin, albo i więcej. - Muaka! – krzyknął Nihou i ruszył ku potworom. Przestraszeni Matoranie rzucili się od ucieczki, zmierzając ku wiosce. Rahi chciały ruszyć za nimi w pogoń, jednak na ich drodze stanęła trójka Toa. Wojownicy nie mogli dopuścić, żeby bestie dostały się do wioski. Zbyt dobrze wiedzieli, jakie szkody mogą wyrządzić te monstra. - To niemożliwe… – Kamiyo nadal zdawała się nie wierzyć w to, co widzi. – Nasze mury są nie do przebicia! - Powiedz to im… – odparł Karom. Jego dwa miecze zapłonęły żywym ogniem, kiedy Toa rzucił się na jednego z Rahi. Bestia była jednak wystarczająco szybka i odskoczyła przed nadciągającym wojownikiem, po czym potężnym uderzeniem przednich łap odesłała go w dal na kilka bio. Karom wypuścił z rąk swoje miecze, a te znalazły się po drugiej stronie polany. Toa Ognia zaklął pod nosem i skierował płomienie buchające z ogniska w kierunku Rahi, które już kierowały się w stronę wioski. Ogień najwyraźniej je odstraszał, bowiem cofnęły się i nie wyglądały, jakby miały ponownie ruszyć ku drewnianym chatom Matoran. Kamiyo dotknęła dłonią swojej skroni, a drugą rękę skierowała na drewniane ławy ustawione dookoła, teraz wygasłego, ogniska. Te, poruszone telekinezą, wzbiły się w powietrze i poszybowały w kierunku tygrysów. Część z nich oberwała i rzuciła się do ucieczki, znikając w wśród drzew. Pozostałe jednak nadal nie dawały za wygraną. Wydawały z siebie gniewnie ryki, kiedy nie mogły przedostać się przez ognistą barierę Karoma. Widać jednak było, że ciągłe korzystanie z mocy żywiołu kosztowało mężczyznę wiele sił. I że zbyt długo nie wytrzyma. Matoranie pędzili ile sił w nogach w stronę wioski. Inni biegali na wszystkie strony, panikując. Inni po prostu stali w miejscu, sparaliżowani przez strach. Tak jak Vox. De-Matoranin po chwili jednak otrząsł się, chwycił leżącą na ziemi gitarę i dołączył do uciekających. Nagle zatrzymał się. Coś mu tu nie grało. Odwrócił głowę. - Turi! – krzyknął na widok zdębiałej Matoranki, stojącej prosto na drodze potwornej Muaki, która przedostała się przez żywiołową barierę Toa. Natychmiast podbiegł do przyjaciółki, złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą, rzucając się z nią do ucieczki. W połowie drogi Turi potknęła się i padła na ziemię. Vox chciał pomóc jej wstać, jednak wtedy zobaczył zmierzającą na nich Muakę. Zebrał się na odwagę i stanął pomiędzy Turi a rozwścieczoną bestią. Zacisnął dłonie na gryfie swojej gitary i uniósł ją pudłem rezonansowym do góry, jakby była toporem albo młotem. Nogi zaczęły mu się trząść, w miarę jak Muaka coraz bardziej się zbliżała. Vox wiedział, że zaraz zginie. Ale przynajmniej zginie broniąc Turi. Jak bohater. Zamachnął się i rąbnął tygrysa instrumentem w łeb. Gitara roztrzaskała się na drobne kawałki. Uderzenie tylko bardziej rozwścieczyło Rahi. Bestia powaliła Voxa na ziemię i uniosła przednie łapy do góry, gniewnie rycząc. Nagle przed De-Matoraninem pojawił się jakiś ogromny, ciemnozielony kształt i zatrzymał Muakę. Toa Nihou zacisnął dłonie na uniesionych łapach potwora, gotowych już zmiażdżyć dwójkę Matoran, i zaczął siłować się z bestią, nie pozwalając jej na przesunięcie się do przodu. - Uciekajcie! No już! – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby do Voxa i Turi. Matoranie nie zamierzali go ignorować. Vox pomógł wstać przyjaciółce i oboje pobiegli ku wiosce. Nihou napiął wszystkie mięśnie, a jego masywne ramiona uniosły Muakę ponad ziemię i odrzuciły jak najdalej tylko potrafiły. Tygrys wylądował wśród pozostałych Rahi, spychanych powoli w stronę dżungli przez płomienie Karoma i unoszone telekinezą Kamiyo głazy. Nihou natychmiast dołączył do dwójki Toa i posłał podmuchy ostrego wiatru w kierunku potworów. W końcu Rahi dały za wygraną i wycofały się do lasu. Karom rzucił się za nimi w pogoń, by dopilnować, że bestie uciekną poza mury. Vox i Turi oparli się o ścianę jednego z domów, kiedy już znaleźli się w głębi wioski, ciężko dysząc. Po chwili odetchnęli z ulgą i zsunęli się na ziemię. De-Matoranin popatrzył na wciąż ściskane w dłoni szczątki swojej gitary. Z jego ulubionego instrumentu został jedynie kawałek gryfu i powyginane struny, odstające na wszystkie strony. Westchnął. - Wiedziałem, że trzeba było zostać w domu – mruknął ponuro. Rozdział 2 Tak jak przypuszczali, Muaki przebiły się przez mury obronne wybudowane wzdłuż granic ziem należących do Le-Matoran. Teraz mieszkańcy wioski Powietrza pieczołowicie pracowali przy ich odbudowie, wraz z Nihou i Karomem, którzy jednocześnie pilnowali Matoran, na wypadek, gdyby Rahi zmieniły zdanie i postanowiły spróbować swojego szczęścia jeszcze raz. Vox i Turi natomiast siedzieli na skraju przybrzeżnego klifu nieopodal chatki De-Matoranina, spoglądając na powoli wyłaniające się zza horyzontu złociste słońce. Mimo swojej samotniczej natury, Vox lubił spędzać czas z Turi. Była inna. Wszyscy uważali go za dziwaka, jedynie ona zdawała się go rozumieć. Podczas gdy pozostali Matoranie starali się trzymać od niego z daleka (i z wzajemnością), dla Turi był on… intrygujący. Starała się spędzać z nim jak najwięcej czasu i szybko zostali bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Tylko dzięki Turi De-Matoranin całkiem nie załamał się po odejściu Zaldiara. Był jej wdzięczny, choć pewnie nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Poczuł przyjemny dreszcz, kiedy Ce-Matoranka położyła na jego dłoni swoją. Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. - Vox, ja… – zaczęła Turi. – Chciałam ci podziękować. Wiesz, za to… jak próbowałeś mnie ocalić… przed tą Muaką… – Oparła się o przyjaciela. Vox poczuł, że się czerwieni. - Nie masz za co dziękować – odparł. – To było głupie. Nic nie zdziałałem, tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyłem tego Rahi. Gdyby nie Toa, byłoby już po nas. - Liczą się chęci, Vox. Martwiłeś się o mnie. Stanąłeś w mojej obronie – zajrzała mu w oczy. – Jak bohater. De-Matoranin pokręcił głową. - Nie, Turi. Byłem… bezmyślny. Naraziłem nas tylko na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo. Bohater nigdy by tak nie zrobił – rzekł ponurym tonem. – Zaldiar mylił się co do mnie – dodał ciszej, Matoranka jednak usłyszała to. Westchnęła. - Tyle mówisz o tym Zaldiarze… – Zaczęła owijać sobie wokół palca źdźbło trawy. – Czy naprawdę był taki wspaniały? - Przecież go znasz. – Vox spojrzał na nią. - Nie spędzałam z nim tyle czasu, co ty – odpowiedziała. – Nie znałam go tak dobrze. Dla mnie był zwykłym Toa, jak Kamiyo, Nihou czy Karom. Więc, jaki był? De-Matoranin zamyślił się. Spojrzał w jakiś odległy punkt, daleko za oceanem. Spróbował sobie przypomnieć te wszystkie chwile, które spędził w towarzystwie Toa Ognia. Ile to było lat temu? Tysiąc? Pięć tysięcy? Dziesięć tysięcy? Nie miał pojęcia. Na pewno było to dawno. I na pewno bardzo za tym tęsknił. - Zaldiar był… – zaczął Vox. – Wyjątkowy. Jego słowa zawsze niosły ze sobą jakąś mądrość. Nawet wtedy, kiedy ich nie rozumiałem, wiedziałem, że jest w nich ukryte jakieś głębsze przesłanie. Był jak doświadczony kompan, jak nauczyciel, jak mentor… Imponował mi. Zawsze chciałem być taki, jak on. I Zaldiar chyba o tym wiedział. Trenował mnie, żebym stał się Toa. – Westchnął. – Ale ja się do tego kompletnie nie nadaję. Na moment zapadła cisza, przerywania jedynie szumem fal, cykaniem świerszczy i ćwierkaniem ptaków. Turi myślała, że Vox skończył już swoją opowieść i otworzyła usta, by jakoś go pocieszyć, ten jednak po chwili kontynuował: - Chciałbym, żeby wciąż tu był… – Spojrzał na ocean. Gdzieś tam, w oddali, znajdował się jego przyjaciel. Przeżywał nowe przygody i walczył z… „cieniami przeszłości”, jak to sam określił. Vox wciąż zastanawiał się, o co w tym chodziło. – Z nim nie balibyśmy się niczego. Rahi nie stanowiłyby żadnego zagrożenia. Zawsze by nas przed nimi obronił. - Przecież wciąż mamy Toa na wyspie. – Turi podniosła głowę. - Oni to nie to samo… Brak im doświadczenia, siły. Nie radzą sobie tak dobrze jak Zaldiar. Ce-Matoranka spuściła na moment wzrok i zamyśliła się. Po chwili wbiła spojrzenie w przyjaciela. - Więc zdobędą doświadczenie – powiedziała. – Wkrótce staną się tak silni, że będą powalać tuzin Rahi jednym uderzeniem! Nie będziemy musieli się niczego bać. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Przecież nagle nie zacznie nam zagrażać coś nowego, prawda? Vox zastanowił się. Może Turi mówiła prawdę… Może Toa potrzebują tylko nieco czasu i wkrótce staną się tak potężni jak Zaldiar? Może nawet go przewyższą, choć szczerze w to wątpił. - Może i masz rację… – mruknął i powiódł wzrokiem za kluczem odlatujących Kewa. Kiedy ptaki zniknęły gdzieś w oddali, uwagę Voxa przykuł inny obiekt, dryfujący na oceanie i powoli zmierzający w stronę Neitu. Po paru minutach dało się dostrzec coraz wyraźniejsze szczegóły. Vox zmrużył oczy. - Hej, Turi… – powiedział, wskazując palcem na wodę. – Czy to… statek? Ce-Matoranka uniosła brew i również zaczęła wpatrywać się w kształt na oceanie. Jej palce nerwowo zacisnęły się na dłoni przyjaciela. - Mam co do tego złe przeczucia, Vox… – odezwała się. W miarę jak okręt znajdował się coraz bliżej, oczy Matoranina ujrzały czarną flagę z białą czaszką i dwoma skrzyżowanymi mieczami, powiewającą na wietrze. Vox natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi. Posłał Turi śmiertelnie poważne spojrzenie. - Chodź, musimy powiadomić pozostałych. *** Le-Matoranin leżał wygodnie w swojej łódce nieopodal wybrzeża. Jedną rękę trzymał pod głową, a w drugiej ściskał wędkę, której tkwiący w wodzie haczyk nieustannie próbował złapać jakiegoś morskiego Rahi. Póki co połów nie był udany, Matoranin jednak nie przejmował się tym. Leżał spokojnie z zamkniętymi oczami, pozwalając morskim falom kołysać jego łódkę oraz ciepłym promieniom słońca ogrzewać jego ciało. Niczego więcej nie było mu do szczęścia potrzeba. Nagle coś przesłoniło mu światło. Fale wezbrały się i zaczęły kołysać łodzią coraz mocniej i gwałtowniej. Matoranin otworzył oczy, lecz nim zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje, fale przewróciły jego łódkę do góry nogami i posłały go pod wodę. Po kilku sekundach głowa Matoranina wynurzyła się, w samą porę, by ujrzeć ogromny statek z czarnymi żaglami, pokryty rysami i wgnieceniami z niezliczonych bitew morskich, zmierzający prosto ku wyspie Neitu. Matoranin chwycił wyrzucone do wody wiosło, obrócił łódkę i wgramolił się na nią, po czym z szokiem na twarzy obserwował, jak nieznany mu okręt dobija do brzegu jego ojczystej wyspy. *** Ridas, władca Neitu, uzbrojony w kolczastą włócznię i tarczę, stał już przy wybrzeżu, razem z dwójką swoich zaufanych żołnierzy, dzierżących takie same włócznie, i uważnie obserwował zbliżający się statek. Dwójka Matoran, Vox i Turi, wpadli parę chwil temu do jego chaty i powiadomili, że w kierunku wyspy nadciąga jakiś okręt. Ridas nie ukrywał, że niezwykle się tym przejął. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie przybył na Neitu. Kim byli ci ludzie? Czego chcieli? Mieli dobre zamiary, czy też może złe? Chciał czy nie chciał, niedługo się tego dowie. Kiedy wreszcie statek przybił do brzegu, oczom Ridasa ukazały się jedne z najdziwniejszych (i najbardziej przerażających) istot, jakie kiedykolwiek widział, schodzące na ląd. Potężni, umięśnieni, wysocy wojownicy, uzbrojeni w miecze, topory i szable, ale znacznie odbiegające od tych, których używano na Neitu. Ich trójpalczaste stopy zakończone były srebrnymi pazurami, mieli ogromne szczęki i wielkie, białe jak śnieg zęby, a ich oczy jarzyły się czerwonym jak krew światłem. Ridas nie spodziewał się, że ktoś taki pojawi się gdzieś poza legendami, a jednak ci przybysze stali teraz tu, przed nim, na jego wyspie. Jako weteran wielu walk nie powinien obawiać się czegokolwiek. A jednak, z jakiegoś powodu, nagle poczuł się mniej pewny siebie… znacznie mniej pewny siebie. Nie zamierzał jednak tracić zimnej krwi. Skinął swoim towarzyszom i trójka Matoran zaczęła iść ku grupie przybyłych, na czele której wydawał się stać wojownik w niebiesko-srebrnym pancerzu. Było ich tuzin, może nawet więcej, a to i tak nie wszyscy – wielu z nich pozostała na statku, a kto wie, ilu ich jeszcze było pod pokładem. Czego szukali na tej wyspie? Widząc zbliżających się tubylców, przybysz stojący na czele grupy, do tej pory mówiący coś do pozostałych, odwrócił się i uśmiechnął, odsłaniając krzywe zębiska. - Komitet powitalny, jak miło! – zaśmiał się. – Już się martwiłem, że będziemy musieli sobie poradzić na tej wyspie bez przewodnika. Ridas podszedł do mężczyzny i stanął przed nim. Sięgał mu co najwyżej do pasa. Wojownik spoglądał na niego z góry, opierając dłonie na biodrach, a uśmiech ani na chwilę nie schodził z jego podłej, granatowej twarzy. - Kim jesteś? – zapytał Le-Matoranin, mrużąc oczy. - Kim jestem? Kim jestem? – powtórzył przybysz. – Jestem Neirah, postrach mórz, kapitan Barrakudy i dowódca tej jakże uroczej załogi. – Powiódł dłonią po pozostałych, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Ridas dopiero teraz zauważył, że przybysze oprócz broni białej posiadają również niezwykle dziwne, walcowate przedmioty z sześcioma kolorowymi pociskami, wyglądające jak przenośne działa. – Weteran niezliczonych bitew, zabójca setek potworów morskich i wybranek wielu pięknych kobiet… Ale dosyć już o mnie. Lepiej mi powiedz, maluchu, co to za wyspa? Ridas spojrzał na towarzyszy, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, lecz oni byli równie zdziwieni jak on. W końcu odrzekł: - Neitu… - Neitu, tak? Hmm… – kapitan dotknął dłonią podbródka i uniósł wzrok do góry, jakby nad czymś rozmyślał. – Zaczyna się tak samo jak Neirah! Będzie idealnym miejscem na założenie nowej bazy. Ridas zdumiał się. - Co? – spytał. Neirah pochylił się nad nim, uśmiechnął od ucha do ucha i zajrzał Matoraninowi prosto w oczy, mrużąc swoje czerwone ślepia. - Nie dosłyszałeś, karzełku? Od teraz ta wyspa należy do nas. Poddajcie się. Albo i nie. Będzie zabawniej. Ridas natychmiast przyjął bojową postawę i wysunął grot włóczni przed siebie, mierząc w głowę przybysza. Na Neirahu nie wydawało się to robić żadnego wrażenia. - Prędzej zginę, niż pozwolę komuś takiemu jak wy zagarnąć tę wyspę dla siebie – wycedził Le-Matoranin. Jego towarzysze również dobyli swoich włóczni i zmierzyli groźnym wzrokiem najeźdźców. Neirah tylko westchnął. - Czyli wybieracie zabawniejszą opcję? W takim razie, cóż… – Skinął swojej załodze. Kewa poderwały się z drzew, kiedy odgłos dobywanych ostrzy wymieszany z bojowymi okrzykami Skakdi rozniósł się po całej wyspie. Rozdział 3 Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko. W jednej chwili Le-Matoranie pracowali w spokoju, zajmując się swoimi codziennymi sprawami. Zaraz potem walczyli o przeżycie. Ridas wbiegł do wioski, zdyszany, a zaraz po nim dwaj strażnicy. Cała trójka była w opłakanym stanie. - Wszyscy kryć się! – krzyknął Ridas, choć wiedział, że i tak jest już za późno. Do wioski nadleciały ogniste pociski. Owalne urządzenia, które władca Neitu zobaczył u przybyszów, rzeczywiście były działami. Wypluwały z siebie pociski z niewiarygodną szybkością i siłą, a te niszczyły wszystko na swojej drodze. Sześć z nich, wystrzelonych ku wiosce, uderzyło właśnie w ziemię, wznosząc w powietrze tumany pyłu i odłamki ziemi. Zszokowani Matoranie rzucili się do ucieczki. Z przerażeniem obserwowali, jak na ich teren wkraczają istoty nie z tego świata, których nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli. Ogromne zęby, ostre pazury i krwistoczerwone oczy. Wyglądały jak potwory z legend, gorsze od Rahi, z którymi Matoranie musieli mierzyć się na co dzień. A najgorsze było to, że to nie była legenda. To działo się naprawdę. Skakdi wkraczali do chat, wyganiali mieszkańców, zabierali wszystko, co wartościowe, resztę puszczali z dymem. Miejscowi gwardziści starali się bronić wioski, nie mogli jednak przeciwstawić się niszczycielskiej sile najeźdźców. Neirah uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc, jak dwójka Matoran ucieka w popłochu, schodząc mu z drogi. - Och, naprawdę – zaśmiał się. – Moglibyście się trochę bardziej postarać. To żadna przyjemność! – Już miał wystrzelić kolejną salwę pocisków z miotacza w kierunku ograbionej chaty, gdy nagle jakiś ciemnozielony kształt przeszył powietrze tuż przed nim i na jego policzku pojawiła się czerwona smuga. Skakdi wydawał się jednak niewzruszony. Wyszczerzył tylko zęby, ujrzawszy przed sobą Ridasa. - Nie poddajesz się, co? – Wysunął przed siebie swoje ostrze. – Ale wy Matoranie jesteście tu sami. Przykro mi to mówić, ale nie macie z nami szans. – Zamachnął się, gotów przepołowić Matoranina na pół. Na drodze jego klingi stanęła jednak tarcza Ridasa. - Problem w tym… – odrzekł Matoranin. – Że nie jesteśmy tu sami. *** Skakdi w granatowym pancerzu kroczył przed siebie, omijając buchające po bokach płomienie ognia, trawiące szczątki domów Matoran. Musiał przyznać, że szło im całkiem nieźle. Mieszkańcy wyspy nie stawiali większego oporu, a nawet jak stawiali, z łatwością dawali się pokonać. Już lubił to miejsce. Nagle wszystkie płomienie dookoła zniknęły. Skakdi zatrzymał się, zdziwiony, i zaczął rozglądać się na boki. Nagle odwrócił się i ujrzał naprzeciw siebie Toa Karoma, który wchłonął całe ciepło z otoczenia i uwolnił je w postaci strumienia energii, a ten trafił w najeźdźcę i posłał go w dal na kilka bio. Odrzut był tak silny, że Skakdi wypuścił ze swej ręki miotacz, który poturlał się grzecznie pod stopy Toa Ognia. - To twoja zabawka? – spytał Karom, spoglądając na działo. – Byłoby szkoda, gdyby ktoś zrobił z nią… to. – Na te słowa wystrzelił z dłoni ognisty płomień, który stopił miotacz, po czym uśmiechnął się do podnoszącego się z ziemi Skakdi. - Oho – mruknął przybysz. – Nie wiedziałem, że mają Toa na tej wyspie. Karom uśmiechnął się wyzywająco. - Ja do niedawna nie miałem pojęcia, że na tej wyspie zalęgło się takie robactwo – powiedział i ruszył na przeciwnika, który zdążył już dobyć swojego miecza. Głownie obu ostrzy zderzyły się i dwaj wojownicy zaczęli siłować się między sobą. - Daruj sobie te żałosne teksty, Toa – warknął Skakdi Wody. – Jesteście bohaterami tylko w waszej wyobraźni. Tak naprawdę jesteście jedynie przerośniętymi Matoranami w zbrojach. – Odrzucił Karoma i zamachnął się, lecz Toa Ognia sparował cios i wytrącił broń z ręki rywala. Skakdi zaklął pod nosem i wystrzelił ze swoich oczu laser. Karom w ostatniej chwili uchylił głowę przed czerwonym promieniem i odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość. - No dobra, paskudo. Muszę przyznać. – Toa Ognia przyjął bojową postawę. – To było niezłe. Zakazianin nic nie odpowiedział. Wystrzelił jedynie kolejne promienie w stronę przeciwnika. Karom odskoczył, przeturlał się po ziemi i wyssał ciepło z gorącego lasera. Ognista energia przez chwilę wirowała w jego dłoniach, dopóki Toa nie posłał jej w postaci morderczego promienia w Skakdi. Dym przesłonił wszystko, kiedy ogień zetknął się z ciałem najeźdźcy. Skakdi Kamienia zburzył drewnianą ścianę i uśmiechnął się podle na widok dwójki Le-Matoran skulonych ze strachu. Uniósł swe potężne ramiona do góry, gotów ich zmiażdżyć. Choć Neirah kazał im powstrzymać się z zabijaniem mieszkańców, on pozwolił sobie to zignorować. Po prostu uwielbiał patrzeć, jak wnętrzności jego ofiar rozbryzgują się na wszystkie strony. Poza tym, dwójka Matoran w tę czy we w tę nie zrobi wielkiej różnicy. Nie wiedział, że jest obserwowany przez Toa Nihou, który wyskoczył teraz z ukrycia i rzucił się na przybysza, zwalając go z nóg. Obaj przeturlali się po ziemi, dopóki Skakdi nie zrzucił z siebie wojownika. Ten wylądował obiema nogami na ziemi, dobył swoich toporów i zmierzył wzrokiem przeciwnika. Był ogromny. Bez wątpienia najsilniejszy z przybyłych barbarzyńców, był wyższy od Nihou o głowę, a może i nawet bardziej, a Toa Powietrza słynął ze swego wzrostu i niewyobrażalnej siły. Choć pozostali najeźdźcy trzymali te dziwne miotacze, których Nihou nigdy wcześniej nie widział, w dłoniach, ten zbir miał zamontowane dwa – aż dwa niszczycielskie działa – na swoich barkach. Przynajmniej jego twarz nie grzeszyła inteligencją. Nihou zastanawiał się, czy ten kolos potrafi w ogóle mówić. Za to bez wątpienia potrafił krzyczeć. Gigant ryknął gniewnie i ruszył w kierunku Toa. Wtedy właśnie Nihou przywołał potężne wiatry, które biły w twarz Zakazianina, utrzymując go w miejscu. Przybysz wydarł się, rozzłoszczony tym, że podmuchy uniemożliwiają mu postawienie kroku naprzód. Chciał już dopaść tego Toa, zmiażdżyć go, rozszarpać na strzępy, a zamiast tego musiał walczyć z wiatrem o utrzymanie równowagi. Wtedy przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Skakdi uniósł głowę i posłał salwę pocisków w kierunku Toa. Ten użył swojej mocy, by podmuchami wiatru zmienić kierunek ich lotu i odesłać z powrotem w Skakdi. Kule trafiły w zaskoczonego zbira, wznosząc tumany pyłu. Zakazianin w żółto-czarnym pancerzu uśmiechnął się na widok upadającego Matoranina, który próbował przed nim uciec. Byli tacy pocieszni, kiedy próbowali ratować swoją skórę. Matoranin trząsł się ze strachu, widząc, jak potworna istota zbliża się ku niemu z każdym krokiem. Nagle pomiędzy nim a Skakdi stanęła jakaś wysoka, smukła postać. - Toa? – zapytał zbir, rozbawiony. – I to w dodatku bez broni? Kamiyo posłała mu groźne spojrzenie. - Umysł jest moją bronią – odparła i dotknęła dłonią skroni. Skakdi krzyknął z przerażenia, kiedy nagle otoczyła go gromada skorpionów. Insekty natychmiast zaczęły wspinać się po jego nogach i kąsać go swoimi żądłami. Zakazianin próbował je z siebie zrzucić, lecz z każdą sekundą przybywało ich coraz więcej. Wreszcie mężczyzna chwycił za swój miotacz i zaczął strzelać w ziemię dookoła niego, jednak w miejsce każdego zabitego skorpiona pojawiało się dziesięć następnych. W końcu jeden z nich skoczył mu prosto na twarz. Skakdi jęknął, wypuścił swoje ostrze i działo, po czym chwycił się za głowę, próbując zrzucił insekta z twarzy. Kamiyo obserwowała, jak najeźdźca miota się, walcząc z nieistniejącymi przeciwnikami. Wciąż podtrzymując iluzję, skinęła Matoraninowi, że nic już mu nie grozi, a ten podziękował jej i uciekł w bezpieczne miejsce. Toa Psioniki przeniosła z powrotem wzrok na Skakdi, starającego się zdjąć z twarzy wyimaginowanego skorpiona. Teraz nie stanowił już żadnego zagrożenia. Karom ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że dym, który ich otoczył, wcale nie był dymem, a parą. Kiedy ta wreszcie opadła, ujrzał Skakdi, schowanego za barierą wirującej wody i lodu. Z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem odkrył, że obok niego stoi inna postać, Zakazianka w biało-błękitnej zbroi z podłym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Coś nie tak, Toa? Naprawdę myślałeś, że pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo? – Skakdi Wody wybuchł śmiechem, w akompaniamencie swojej towarzyszki. Karom natychmiast chwycił za rękojeść swego ostrza, lecz wtedy został otoczony przez ściany z zimnej wody i lodu, które zaczęły wirować dookoła niego. Uwolnił płomienie, chcąc wydostać się z tej żywiołowej pułapki, te jednak zniknęły równie szybko jak się pojawiły. Chłód był zbyt wszechogarniający. Karom spróbował jeszcze kilka razy wystrzelić ogień, z tym samym marnym skutkiem. Toa powoli zaczął się trząść z zimna, a jego zbroję zaczął pokrywać szron. Przez ścianę wirującej wody dostrzegł parę śmiejących się najeźdźców, kroczących w jego stronę. Chciał im pokazać, do czego jest zdolny, spalić na popiół… lecz nie potrafił. Padł na kolana, nie mogąc znieść chłodu. Czuł, że zaraz zmarznie na śmierć. Wtedy lodowo-wodne ściany zbliżyły się do niego. Chłodna woda pochłonęła go w swych objęciach, a kiedy Toa walczył o nabranie tchu, słup cieczy przemienił się w wielką lodową bryłę, która uwięziła Karoma w swoim wnętrzu. Nihou miał wrażenie, że śni. Bo to, co właśnie ujrzał, mogło wydarzyć się tylko we śnie. Wszystkie pociski trafiły przybysza. Wszystkie. Bez wątpienia. A ten jednak nadal stał nieugięty, a na jego pancerzu nie było ani jednej rysy. Nihou nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Widział, jakie spustoszenie sieją te miotacze. Widział, jak niszczą domy Matoran i tworzą kratery w ziemi. A ten mężczyzna wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś cisnął w niego co najwyżej żołędziami. Widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Toa, Skakdi uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, odsłaniając szpiczaste zęby, napiął wszystkie mięśnie i zaczął iść przed siebie, jednocześnie wystrzeliwując kolejne pociski. Nihou starał się zatrzymać go w miejscu, nie mógł jednak skutecznie bronić się przed ostrzałem i kierować podmuchy wiatru w kierunku Skakdi. Ze zgrozą patrzył, jak ten jest już coraz bliżej. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, dobył swoich toporów i rzucił się na najeźdźcę. Zamachnął się i już miał wbić ostrza w ciało przeciwnika, kiedy na drodze jego toporów stanęły pięści olbrzyma. Drzewce broni Toa Powietrza połamały się o nie, jakby były marnymi kijkami. Oczy Nihou rozszerzyły się z niedowierzenia. Skakdi zarechotał i sekundę później Toa ujrzał pędzącą ku niemu olbrzymią pięść. Nim zdążył się obronić, poczuł potężne uderzenie, gwiazdy zawirowały mu przed oczami, stracił władzę w rękach oraz nogach i nagle pochłonęła go ciemność. Żółto-czarny Zakazianin padł na kolana, ciężko dysząc. Dzięki Mata Nui, te paskudne skorpiony już zniknęły. Skakdi podniósł głowę i ujrzał przed sobą Kamiyo. - Ty zdziro, zapłacisz mi za to! – Chwycił swój miecz i zaszarżował na Toa. Zrobił zamach i przeciął wojowniczkę na pół, a przynajmniej chciał ją przeciąć, w rzeczywistości bowiem jedynie przez nią przeszedł, jakby jej tam wcale nie było. Odwrócił się z tępym wyrazem twarzy. Nagle zauważył, że dookoła nich panuje kompletna ciemność. - Co do… - Jesteśmy w twoim umyśle – wyjaśniła Kamiyo. Rozejrzała się i po chwili dodała z uśmiechem: - Trochę tu pusto. Skakdi zapowietrzył się i chwycił za miotacz. Zaczął strzelać w Toa, krzycząc wściekle, pociski jednak przechodziły przez nią jak przez widmo. On strzelał jednak dalej, dopóki nie skończyła mu się amunicja. Toa spojrzała na niego pobłażliwie. - Nie możesz mnie tu zranić. Skakdi wpatrywał się w nią morderczym wzrokiem, głośno łapiąc powietrze. Po chwili jednak uspokoił się. - Tak, masz rację, Toa… Nie mogę cię tu zranić – powiedział. – Ale mogę cię przerazić. Nagle zaczęli podróż po wspomnieniach Zakazianina, pełnych krwawych mordów, grabieży i zniszczenia. Przerażające wizje zalewały Kamiyo jedna po drugiej. Próbowała to jakoś przerwać, w końcu powinna mieć kontrolę nad umysłami innych, jednak coś nie pozwalało jej na wykonanie choćby najmniejszego ruchu, jakby została sparaliżowana. - Przestań! – krzyknęła, choć wiedziała, że to nic nie da. Próbowała zamknąć oczy, lecz wciąż widziała te wszystkie potworne obrazy. Zwłoki przeróżnych istot, okaleczonych w najgorsze z możliwych sposobów. Spalone domy. Zniszczone wyspy. Resztę załogi w postaci odrażających potworów. Chciała stworzyć coś jeszcze bardziej przerażającego, co złamałoby Skakdi, ale nie potrafiła. Nie znała niczego, co swą potwornością mogłoby dorównać temu, co tu widziała. Żyła tylko na małej wyspie z Matoranami i Rahi, nie sądziła nawet, że gdzieś we wszechświecie mogą dziać się tak chore, obrzydliwe i straszliwe rzeczy. Skuliła się i zakryła głowę dłońmi. Powoli te wszystkie potworne wizje zaczęły wwiercać się do jej własnego umysłu. A każda kolejna była gorsza od poprzedniej. Zaczęła krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, próbując uwolnić się z tej chorej głowy, do której sama weszła. Nie mogła. Coś ją tu trzymało. Trzymało i kazało oglądać te wszystkie koszmarne obrazy i słuchać śmiechu Zakazianina, dudniącego echem w jej umyśle. W końcu ujrzała obraz samej siebie, otoczonej przez zgraję ohydnych Skakdi. Ci zaczęli powoli się do niej zbliżać. Widziała strach we własnych oczach. A kiedy już ją dopadli, wtedy… wtedy… Ciało Kamiyo padło na kolana, kiedy Toa w końcu wydostała się z wiru tych przerażających myśli. Po jej policzkach ściekały łzy. Jej oczy błądziły gdzieś w oddali. Została złamana. *** Ridas z niedowierzaniem patrzył, jak Toa, obrońcy Neitu, bohaterowie Matoran, władcy żywiołów, zostają pokonani. Patrzył, jak jego poddani zostają schwytani i pojmani przez przybyszów. Patrzył, jak ich dom – jego dom – zostaje zniszczony. Patrzył, jak najeźdźcy powoli udają się w kierunku pozostałych wiosek, by siać w nich takie samo spustoszenie. - I co, mały? – odezwał się Neirah, opierając dłoń na ramieniu Matoranina wpatrującego się w ten koszmar, jakby był jego przyjacielem. – Nadal masz ochotę walczyć? Ridas wiedział, że Neirah sugeruje mu, by się poddał. Nie chciał tego robić. Chciał walczyć do ostatniej kropli krwi, do ostatniego tchu, lecz wiedział, że i tak nie wygra. Wiedział, że to nie jest rozwiązaniem. Jako władca Neitu musiał przede wszystkim dbać o dobro swoich poddanych. A był tylko jeden sposób, by ci dranie zostawili jego ludzi w spokoju. Spojrzał na Neiraha. Jego serce krajało się, gdy to robił. Ale wiedział, że musi. Poddał się. *** Vox i Turi nie wierzyli własnym oczom. Właśnie byli świadkami, jak Toa, bohaterowie, w których wierzyli, zostają pokonani przez tajemniczych najeźdźców. Dwójka Matoran siedziała schowana w zaroślach, więc nic im nie groziło, nie mogli jednak pozwolić, by te potwory dewastowały i okradały ich wyspę – ich jedyny dom. - Vox… – szepnęła Turi. De-Matoranin jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by jej głos był tak bardzo przepełniony lękiem. – Musimy iść do pozostałych wiosek… Ostrzec resztę. – Spojrzała na niego. Vox tylko pokręcił głową. - Nie ma sensu – odparł. – Ci przybysze już tam wyruszyli. Nie dotrzemy tam przed nimi. Ce-Matoranka złapała go za ramię i wbiła w niego przerażone spojrzenie. - Więc musimy stąd uciekać… dotrzeć do innej wyspy i wezwać pomoc! Ten pomysł również wydawał się Voxowi beznadziejny. Nawet nie wiedzieli, czy w pobliżu są jakieś wyspy. Być może będą podróżowali kilka miesięcy, a wtedy będzie już za późno na pomoc – o ile w ogóle uda im się uciec z Neitu. Ale nie mógł tak tkwić bezczynnie. Przede wszystkim dla Turi – nigdy nie widział, żeby tak się bała. Martwił się o nią jak nigdy dotąd. Musiał coś zrobić. Musiał. Wtedy coś mu przyszło do głowy. Być może teraz był odpowiedni moment, by udowodnić sobie i wszystkim, że jest godzien zostania bohaterem. Tak jak mówił Zaldiar. - Mam lepszy pomysł, Turi – powiedział. – Chodź ze mną. *** Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle na niebie zebrały się czarne chmury, co było niespotykane o tej porze roku. Zanosiło się na burzę, a Turi i Vox dobrze wiedzieli, że burze na Neitu były wyjątkowo niebezpieczne. Musieli się spieszyć. - Co to ma znaczyć, Vox? – spytała Ce-Matoranka gdy weszli na polanę nieopodal chatki jej przyjaciela. – Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś…? - Tam. – Matoranin Dźwięku wskazał palcem ostrze tkwiące w czubku drewnianego słupa, stojącego pośrodku polany. – Zaldiar powiedział, że jeśli dosięgnę tego ostrza, będę gotów zostania Toa. Rozumiesz, Turi? – Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z błyskiem w oczach. – Jeśli je zdobędę, będę mógł przepędzić tych piratów i uratować wyspę! Matoranka skrzywiła lekko głowę. - Em… Vox, nie wydaje mi się, żeby… – zaczęła, ale jej przyjaciel już znalazł się u podnóży drewnianej kolumny. Spojrzał w górę. Od jego celu dzieliło go jakieś piętnaście bio. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli wespnie się na sam szczyt i spadnie, może tego nie przeżyć. Ale musiał spróbować. Dla Zaldiara. Dla Matoran. Dla Turi. Zaczął się wspinać, wchodząc coraz wyżej i wyżej. Używał całej siły, jaką dysponował. Jeszcze nigdy nie robił tego z takim zapałem. Kiedy znalazł się w połowie, wszystkie mięśnie zaczęły go potwornie boleć, a tłoki ledwo wytrzymywały tak ogromny wysiłek. Ale nie mógł się teraz poddać. Kilka razy zjeżdżał niżej, nieraz nawet do samego dołu, lecz nie dawał za wygraną. Wiedział, że jeśli uda mu się oswobodzić wyspę, wszyscy spojrzą na niego inaczej. Nie będzie już się musiał obawiać, że nazwą go dziwakiem – zostanie bohaterem, a oni będą okazywać mu szacunek. Tak. Tak właśnie będzie. Zaklął, gdy zawiał porywisty wiatr i Matoranin z trzech czwartych wysokości zjechał do połowy. - Vox, uważaj! – Usłyszał w dole głos Turi. – Nadciąga burza! Nie obchodziło go to. Zaszedł już tak daleko, że nie mógł zrezygnować. Wspinał się dalej. Mięśnie go paliły, prosiły, błagały o choć trochę odpoczynku, tłoki o mało nie pękały, a zębatki zgrzytały z wysiłku. Zaczęło mu ciemnieć przed oczami. W płucach brakowało powietrza. Dyszał, z każdą sekundą wykonując coraz słabsze ruchy – bardziej walczył teraz o to, by nie spaść, niż o to, by dotrzeć na szczyt. Lecz kiedy ujrzał, że jego cel był już tak blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki, poczuł w sobie nagły przypływ energii. Wspinał się dalej, ignorując zmęczenie. Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze trochę… Jest! Vox złapał za rękojeść, zaparł się nogami i zaczął ciągnąć, mimo przeszywającego bólu. Bał się, że nie da rady. Ale jednocześnie czuł, jak ostrze wysuwa się, milimetr po milimetrze, aż wreszcie… wyrwał je całe. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Wydał z siebie okrzyk radości, a po chwili… runął w dół i zatopił się w gęstej trawie. Turi podbiegła do niego, przestraszona. Po paru chwilach z trawy wyłoniła się zaciśnięta dłoń z uniesionym do góry kciukiem. Turi odetchnęła z ulgą. Rozdział 4 Neirah spojrzał z uśmiechem na pracujących Le-Matoran. Ach, jak pięknie było im rozkazywać. Właśnie to lubił najbardziej w podbojach. Początkowo wszyscy stawiają opór, lecz wystarczy kilka strzałów z miotacza oraz machnięć mieczem i już gotowi są wykonać każde twoje polecenie, byleby tylko nie zginąć. Urocze. Oczywiście, zawsze znajdowali się tacy, którzy bronili swojej godności do końca, urządzali jakieś bunty, wszczynali rebelie, ginęli w bohaterskich poświęceniach… bla bla bla. Takie rzeczy nie robiły na Neirahu najmniejszego wrażenia. Po co walczyć, wiedząc, że i tak się zginie, skoro zawsze można przeżyć? Niektórzy naprawdę nie cenili sobie własnego życia. Rozkazał na razie nie zabijać Toa. Postanowił poczekać, aż wszystkie wioski będą pod jego kontrolą, wtedy zgromadzi wszystkich mieszkańców w jednym miejscu (najlepiej w wiosce Le-Matoran, Neirah musiał przyznać, że najbardziej przypadła mu do gustu) i na ich oczach straci tych pseudo-bohaterów. Tak samo z Ridasem. Nie zamierzał pozostawiać Matoranom żadnej nadziei. Musieli wiedzieć, kto tu rządzi, żeby być posłuszni. Wtedy ich praca będzie przynosić najlepsze efekty. Och, tak. Jeszcze parę miesięcy i przekształci tę wyspę w fortecę nie do zdobycia, z której będą mogli wyruszać na wielotygodniowe podróże i wracać z olbrzymimi łupami. Potrzebowali nowej bazy, odkąd ich poprzednia została spalona, bo ktoś „nie dopilnował” rozwijającej się w podziemiach zajętych przez nich wyspy grupy rebeliantów. Z kolei na tej wyspie nic takiego im nie groziło. Jej mieszkańcy byli zbyt prymitywni. Pewnie nawet nie wiedzieli, co znaczy „rebelia”. Oczywiście, Ridas powiedział mu wszystko, nie miał wyboru, w tym o Rahi, ale Neirah się nimi nie przejmował. Te zwierzaki mogły być problemem dla tutejszych dzikusów, którzy łączyli naostrzony kamyk z patykiem i nazywali to „mieczem”. Natomiast Neiraha i jego ludzi mogły te Rahi co najwyżej poirytować. Błyskawica przeszyła niebo, a po chwili zaczął padać chłodny, siarczysty deszcz. Matoranie pracujący przy przebudowie wioski spojrzeli na Neiraha, jakby oczekiwali, że pozwoli im schronić się przed ulewą. Ba, na pewno tego wyczekiwali. Pewnie wierzyli, że deszcz to dzieło jakichś demonów i natychmiast musieli schować się w domach, by nie zostać przeklętymi. Banda prymitywów. - Co? Myślicie, że pozwolę wam przestać pracować, bo pada deszcz? – zagrzmiał Neirah. – Przecież się nie rozpuścicie. Do roboty! – zaśmiał się. Kilku nadzorujących Matoran Skakdi również zarechotało, choć ci skrywali się przed deszczem pod dachem domu należącego przedtem do Ridasa – teraz zajmowanego przez Neiraha – który jakimś cudem przetrwał najazd. Vox obserwował Neiraha razem z Turi, skrywając się w zaroślach. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że to ten mężczyzna tutaj dowodził. Wydawał rozkazy, a pozostali najeźdźcy go słuchali. Jeśli uda mu się go pokonać, z pewnością oswobodzi wyspę i uwolni swoje siostry i braci. Zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści Dźwiękowego Ostrza. Zapomniał już, jakie było ciężkie i nieporęczne – przynajmniej dla Matoranina. Ale teraz, mając je, wiedział, że jest gotów, by zostać Toa. Parę stworów z wielkimi gębami nie będzie dla niego żadnym problemem. - Hej, Turi – zwrócił się do przyjaciółki. – Lepiej będzie, jeśli schowasz się gdzieś w bezpieczne miejsce. Za chwilę może być gorąco. Ce-Matoranka skinęła głową. Tuż przed tym, jak zniknęła w leśnej gęstwinie, szepnęła do towarzysza: - Uważaj na siebie, Vox. Matoranin tylko lekko się uśmiechnął. - Ty na siebie też, Turi. Czekał na odpowiednią chwilę. W pewnym momencie jakiś Matoranin, dźwigający drewniany pal, przewrócił się i zatopił twarz w błocie. Neirah natychmiast do niego podszedł. - Co ty wyprawiasz? – Stanął nad zlękniętym Matoraninem, który już podnosił głowę. – Gdybym płacił ci za pracę, w tej chwili właśnie bym przestał! Jesteś bezużyteczny! – Uniósł do góry swoje ostrze, gotów ukarać Matoranina. Ten skrył głowę w ramionach, wiedząc, że zaraz poczuje ogromny ból. - Hej, ty! – rozległ się za ich plecami czyjś głos. Neirah odwrócił się i zobaczył małego, chudego Matoranina w szarej zbroi z wielkim, prawie większym od niego mieczem w dłoni, który przyjmował bojową postawę. Przez chwilę wszyscy wpatrywali się w Voxa w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie szumem deszczu. Wreszcie Neirah zaczął się śmiać, zginając się w pół, a po chwili dołączyli do niego członkowie jego załogi. - O ho ho, a to dobre! – powiedział Skakdi Wody, ocierając łzę uronioną z rozbawienia. – Pewnie Ridas kazał to zorganizować, żeby poprawić mi humor i mnie sobie udobruchać, ha? – Popatrzył na władcę Matoran, pracującego wraz z innymi. – Nie? Czyli ten Matoranin naprawdę jest taki głupi, żeby porywać się na mnie samemu? Ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Voxa. Ten starał się nie okazywać strachu. Nie ma się czego bać, powtarzał sobie w myślach, jednocześnie próbując opanować drżenie rąk i nóg. Zaraz pokona tego drania i będzie po wszystkim. Był w końcu gotów. - Popatrz na siebie, mały – mówił dalej Neirah. – Ten miecz jest prawie tak wielki jak ty! – przerwał, starając się opanować śmiech. – Jak ty go w ogóle możesz utrzymać w rękach? Jest z drewna? Paru Skakdi zaśmiało się na te słowa. Vox postarał się to zignorować spojrzał groźnie na Neiraha. - Milcz, albo cię przepołowię! – krzyknął, jednocześnie wysuwając Dźwiękowe Ostrze przed siebie. Trudno mu było utrzymać równowagę w tej pozycji, ale za to sprawiał lepsze wrażenie. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Neirah z trudem powstrzymał się przed wybuchnięciem kolejną salwą śmiechu. - Naprawdę chcesz mnie zaatakować, mały? – Oparł dłonie na biodrach. – Zastanów się dobrze. Takich jak ty jem na śniadanie. – Wyszczerzył swe paskudne zębiska. Vox jednak nadal stał w tej samej pozycji, z tym samym wyrazem twarzy, nieugięty. Uniósł ostrze nieco wyżej, chcąc poczuć się pewniej. – Nie boisz się? Oczywiście, że się bał. Jak nigdy dotąd. Ale wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi i mu się uda, nie będzie musiał się bać już niczego. Nigdy. Postanowił działać. Im dłużej zwlekał, tym bardziej tracił odwagę. - Toa niczego się nie boi! – ryknął i ruszył przed siebie, zamachując się ostrzem na Neiraha. Ten w ostatniej chwili zszedł z drogi jego klindze, zupełnie się przy tym nie wysilając. Vox zachwiał się, obrócił na pięcie, z całych sił starając się nie poślizgnąć na mokrej ziemi, i ponownie zaszarżował na Skakdi. Ten, tak samo jak przedtem, odchylił się lekko w bok, schodząc z drogi Matoraninowi. Vox jęknął i spróbował jeszcze raz. Może uda mu się, jeśli będzie szybszy. Nic z tego. Spróbował jeszcze raz. Nadal nic. Neirah unikał jego ciosów, jakby widział jego ruchy w zwolnionym tempie. Vox ponownie obrócił się na śliskiej ziemi, cudem nie upadając i pobiegł w kierunku Skakdi z gniewnym okrzykiem na ustach. Neirah jedynie westchnął, odchylił się, jednocześnie podstawiając nogę nadciągającemu Matoraninowi. Vox zachwiał się i runął jak długi, lądując twarzą w kałuży błota. Skakdi za nim wybuchnęli śmiechem. Dało się też słyszeć ciężkie westchnięcia niektórych Le-Matoran. Neirah zarechotał i odwrócił się do pozostałych. - Widzicie? Taki los spotyka tych, którzy próbują się mi postawić – rzekł. – Klęska i upokorzenie! Każdy, kto spróbuje wymigać się od pracy, tak właśnie skończy! Każdy, kto podniesienie na mnie rękę, tak właśnie skończy! Każdy, kto powie o mnie jakiś kiepski dowcip lub krzywo się na mnie spojrzy, też tak właście skończy! Dokładnie tak samo! Albo nawet i gorzej, jeśli tak mi się zachce! - Emm, kapitanie… – odezwał się któryś ze Skakdi. - A wiecie dlaczego? – zignorował go dowódca. – Bo teraz to ja, Neirah, jestem waszym władcą i to mnie macie się słuchać! Chyba, że zadecyduję inaczej. Ale raczej się na to nie zanosi, jasne? - Kapitanie… - Moja władza jest niepodważalna. Dlatego kiedy mówię wam, że macie pracować, to macie pracować, a nie się gapić! Na co jeszcze czekacie? - Kapitanie! - Czego chcesz, Raghar?! – Neirah spojrzał wściekle na Zakazianina. - Niech się pan odwróci… Skakdi Wody tak też zrobił i spojrzał na Voxa, a raczej na miejsce, w którym ten przed chwilą się znajdował. Teraz bowiem już go nie było. Neirah przeniósł powoli wzrok na las i zaczął kojarzyć fakty. Przez chwilę stał w miejscu, drapiąc się po głowie, aż wreszcie ryknął do swoich podwładnych: - No i co tak stoicie? Za nim! Skakdi skinęli posłusznie głowami, dobyli swych broni i ruszyli przed siebie, po chwili znikając w zaroślach. *** Vox wbił Dźwiękowe Ostrze w podłogę w mieszkaniu Zaldiara, zrozpaczony. Przez dziurę w dachu spadały na niego zimne krople deszczu, czyniąc całą scenę jeszcze bardziej przygnębiającą. Matoranin skarcił się myślach. Miał załatać tę dziurę już wieki temu, czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobił? Powiedział sobie, że będzie dbał o dom Toa Ognia podczas jego nieobecności, lecz budowla powoli zaczęła popadać w ruinę. Vox westchnął. Naprawdę był bezużyteczny. Dom Zaldiara znajdował się daleko od wiosek, więc Vox był pewien, że nikt go tu nie znajdzie. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję. Zresztą, i tak już na niczym mu nie zależało. Zawiódł. Zawiódł siebie i pozostałych. Miał szansę się wykazać, zamiast tego zbłaźnił się na oczach wszystkich mieszkańców. Miał nadzieję, że Turi tego nie widziała. Była jedyną osobą, która w niego wierzyła – jeśli zobaczyłaby tę parodię walki, bez wątpienia wyśmiałaby go i odwróciła się od niego. Spuścił głowę, opierając jedynie dłonie na rękojeści miecza. Dlaczego? Dlaczego mu się nie udało? Zaldiar powiedział przecież, że jeśli zdobędzie Ostrze, będzie gotów… Dlaczego więc nie dał rady? Nie rozumiał. Może faktycznie nie było mu to przeznaczone… Niech to szlag. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat uwierzył w siebie, i akurat wtedy los musiał się od niego odwrócić. - Przepraszam, Zaldiar – powiedział Vox sam do siebie. – Nie potrafię. Naprawdę nie potrafię. – Poczuł krople deszczu ściekające mu po policzkach, choć mogły to być również łzy. – Wiem, że chciałeś zrobić ze mnie bohatera… ale ja nie potrafię. Próbowałem. Przysięgam. Nie wiem, co mam teraz zrobić… – Na chwilę umilkł, jakby wyczekując odpowiedzi. – Gdybyś tylko dał mi jakiś znak… Nagle podłoga pod nim rozwarła się i Vox spadł z krzykiem w mroczną otchłań. *** Wydawało mu się, że spada całą wieczność. Wreszcie ujrzał pod sobą dno przepaści, niebezpiecznie szybko się do niego zbliżające. Próbował wbić miecz w ścianę i jakoś się zatrzymać, lecz na próżno. W końcu uderzył w coś miękkiego, przebił się przez to i zaczął spadać dalej, aż wreszcie wylądował na czymś, co wydawało mu się być piaskiem. Leżał przez chwilę na ziemi, spowity ciemnością, zastanawiając się, czy jeszcze żyje, czy też nie. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że jednak żyje. Pomału podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, masując obolałe plecy i rozejrzał się. Dookoła panował mrok i Vox potrzebował czasu, by się do niego przyzwyczaić. Poczuł wszechobecną wilgoć, jakby był w jaskini. Może faktycznie był? Nie przypominał sobie, żeby pod domem Zaldiara były jaskinie, ale z drugiej strony nie przypominał też sobie, by podłoga się tam zapadała. Tak czy inaczej, musiał się stąd jakoś wydostać. Kiedy próbował wstać, poczuł coś uwierającego go w siedzenie. Podniósł się z ziemi i zobaczył, że wylądował na niewielkim kamieniu jarzącym się szarawym światłem. Kamień Świetlny? Świetnie. Przyda mu się jakieś źródło światła w tej jaskini. Może los jednak był po jego stronie. Chwycił kamień i zaczął iść przed siebie, szukając wyjścia z jaskini. Był oszołomiony ogromem tego miejsca – na Neitu było parę jaskiń, lecz takie wielkie znajdowały się jedynie w pobliżu góry Makariri – a ta była daleko od domu Zaldiara. Vox przestraszył się, że może spotkać tu jakiegoś groźnego Rahi, lecz przecież miał ze sobą Dźwiękowe Ostrze. Z Neirahem mu się nie udało, ale powinien sobie poradzić z Rahi. Chyba. *** Błądził już dość długo, a wyjścia nadal nie było widać. Vox zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie chodzi w kółko, lecz po jakimś czasie, w końcu, dostrzegł słabe światło na drugim końcu jaskini. Wyjście. To musiało być wyjście. Nie czekając ani chwili, rzucił się biegiem w tamtą stronę, by jak najszybciej wydostać się z tej mrocznej groty. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy źródłem światła okazało się być nie wyjście, a niewielka półkula z otworem środku, który mienił się wszystkimi kolorami, jakby hipnotyzował. Mimo lekkiego strachu, Matoranin podszedł do niego. Czuł się dziwnie. Jakby kierowała nim jakaś siła. Nie mógł się jej oprzeć. Coś mu podpowiadało, że musi włożyć ten błyszczący kamień do otworu… Tak, wydawało mu się to całkiem sensowne. Drżącymi rękoma wetknął kamień do dziury i czekał, co się stanie. Wtedy oślepiło go niebywale jasne światło. Vox nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Czuł, jakby wirował. Nagle przed jego oczami ukazały się przeróżne, kolorowe obrazy, zmieniające się co sekundę. Voxowi wydawało się, że widzi tam Zaldiara… Wydawało mu się też, że słyszy jego głos. Musisz zadać sobie pytanie, Vox. Czy kiedy zostaniesz Toa, staniesz się obrońcą słabych, poniżonych i uciśnionych? - Zaldiar? – zapytał Matoranin, nie pojmując, co się dzieje. Czy pokonasz mroczne strony samego siebie i zniweczysz plany, do których dążą? Zdawało mu się, że głos dobiega ze wszystkich stron. Powoli zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie. - Co się dzieje, Zaldiar…? Gdzie jesteś? Idź do Nieugiętego Miasta. Idź do Artas Nui. Tam poznasz swoje Przeznaczenie. - Jakie przeznaczenie? O co tu chodzi? – krzyczał, lecz nikt mu nie odpowiadał. Ponowny wybuch światła i ponownie zalała go fala obrazów. Vox zobaczył miliony gwiazd, wirujące galaktyki, płonące pole bitwy, siebie w kolczastej zbroi stojącego na czele armii przedziwnych, metalicznych istot… jakiegoś Toa Ognia, wirującego z iskrzącym mieczem… jakąś kobietę w białej zbroi o niebywale pięknych, błękitnych oczach… grupę wojowników, uśmiechających się do niego, jakby byli jego przyjaciółmi… wreszcie ujrzał samego Zaldiara, stojącego pośrodku ciemności. Chciał do niego podbiec, wyciągnąć ku niemu rękę, lecz wtedy wojownik został strawiony przez płomienie, a oczom Voxa ukazał się kolejny obraz. Widział, jak powoli unosi się ponad Neitu, a sekundę później mknął ponad oceanem, przedzierając się przez chmury, aż wreszcie dotarł do ogromnej wyspy, naszpikowanej olbrzymimi budynkami… Nagle wszystko znikło, zastąpione przez niewyobrażalnie jasny blask, który pochłonął Matoranina w swych objęciach. Vox poczuł, jak coś napełnia go energią, jak jego ciało zwiększa się i zmienia… W końcu wydarł się na całe gardło, a uwolniony strumień energii wystrzelił w górę, przebił się przez sklepienie jaskini, docierając aż do gwiazd. Rozdział 5 Neitu tonęła w pomarańczowym świetle, gdy słońce chowało się za oceanem, uciekając za horyzont. Burza już minęła i całość tworzyła całkiem przyjemny nastrój, zupełnie niepasujący do tego, co miało się tu za chwilę wydarzyć. Skakdi zebrali wszystkich mieszkańców wyspy na głównym placu pośrodku wioski Powietrza – a przynajmniej wszystkich, których udało im się schwytać. Inni albo ukrywali się gdzieś w dżungli, drżąc ze strachu, albo byli w zbyt ciężkim stanie po ostatnich walkach, by w ogóle móc się ruszyć. Toa też tu byli. Zakuci w kajdany i obwiązani łańcuchami wykonanymi z jakiegoś dziwnego metalu, który blokował ich moce żywiołów. Nie byli w stanie w żaden sposób pomóc mieszkańcom. Jedyne, co mogli zrobić, to czekać, aż Neirah zadecyduje, jaki ma być ich los. Skakdi Wody stanął na specjalnie przygotowanym podeście, upewnił się, że wszyscy zgromadzeni dookoła dobrze go widzą, po czym rzekł: - Mieszkańcy Neitu! Nadszedł długo wyczekiwany – no, przynajmniej przez mnie – dzień, w którym raz na zawsze zakończymy rządy waszego niewątpliwie wspaniałego lidera, Ridasa. – Na jego znak dwóch krępych Zakazian wyprowadziło z chaty za Neirahem poprzecinanego bliznami Le-Matoranina. – Nie chcemy wam zostawiać żadnego promyka nadziei – to mogłoby zakończyć się niesubordynacją. Dlatego najwyższy czas, abyście zapomnieli o waszych… bohaterach. – Ostatnio słowo wypowiedział z nieukrywaną pogardą. – Dlatego też osobiście dokonam dekapitacji waszego byłego władcy. Najpierw on, potem wasi ukochani Toa, abyście wbili sobie do głów, kto tu rządzi. Kilku Skakdi zaklaskało i wydało z siebie entuzjastyczne okrzyki. Matoranie nie odezwali się ani słowem. Byli zbyt przerażeni obecnością najeźdźców zdolnych obrócić ich w pył w kilka sekund oraz losem, jaki miał za chwilę spotkać ich obrońców. Toa również nie mogli nic zrobić – po raz pierwszy w życiu czuli bezsilność. Po raz pierwszy i najprawdopodobniej po raz ostatni. Turi obserwowała to wszystko, kryjąc się pośród drzew. W rękach ściskała niewielką, drewnianą włócznię, wyżłobioną wczorajszej nocy. Vox gdzieś przepadł, została więc całkiem sama, być może jako jedyna mieszkanka wyspy wciąż pozostająca na wolności. Nie zamierzała jednak się ukrywać. Musiała zrobić coś, by powstrzymać tych barbarzyńców, choćby sama miała przy tym zginąć. Wyczekiwała na odpowiedni moment, gdy nagle poczuła na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i rozszerzyła oczy ze zdziwienia, widząc dobrze jej znaną, a jednocześnie obcą postać. Ridas oparł głowę na podeście, przytrzymywany przez Zakazian. Neirah dobył swojego ostrza. Niektórzy Matoranie zakryli dłońmi usta, wiedząc, co zaraz nastąpi. Skakdi Wody uniósł broń do góry i z uśmiechem spojrzał na Le-Matoranina. - Żegnaj, Ridasie – powiedział Neirah. – Fajny był z ciebie gość. W jednej chwili jego ostrze zmierzało ku szyi Matoranina, gotowe ją przeciąć. W następnej sunęło ponad ziemią, wybite z dłoni Neiraha przez drewnianą włócznię, która nadleciała od strony dżungli i wbiło się w stopę stojącego parę bio za kapitanem Skakdi, a ten krzyknął z bólu i zaczął podskakiwać na jednej nodze, chwytając się za ranę. Neirah z niedowierzaniem spoglądał na dłoń, w której jeszcze sekundę temu trzymał ostrze, po czym przeniósł wzrok na las. - Kto to zrobił?! – ryknął. Jego ludzie ustawili się przed nim, celując miotaczami w kierunku dżungli. Kiedy nagle jakiś kształt mignął im w mroku puszczy, otworzyli ogień. Wtem z zarośli wyłoniła się smukła postać w brązowym płaszczu, odbiła pociski swoim lśniącym mieczem i skacząc po głowach Skakdi dopadła do Neiraha, odrzuciła go potężnym kopnięciem, po czym przecięła kajdany krępujące Ridasa. Le-Matoranin spojrzał w jej oczy, skinął głową w podzięce i dołączył do pozostałych Matoran. Postać natomiast obróciła się i skierowała czubek swojego ostrza ku Neirahowi. Skakdi Wody wydawało się, że gdzieś już widział tę broń. - Ho ho – zaśmiał się, podnosząc się z ziemi i ocierając ściekającą mu z ust strużkę krwi. – A ty coś za jeden? – Przyjrzał się uważnie tajemniczemu osobnikowi. Jego twarz skryta była pod kapturem, można było dostrzec jedynie parę jego świecących, jasnozielonych oczu. – Życie ci nie miłe, że porywasz się na całą moją załogę… sam? – Obrzucił wzrokiem swoim ludzi, celujących z miotaczy w zakapturzoną postać. - Nie przyszedłem tu walczyć z całą załogą – odparł wojownik, nie odrywając wzroku od Neiraha. Jego głos wydawał się Skakdi znajomy. – Przyszedłem wyzwać cię na pojedynek, Neirah. – Zrzucił z siebie płaszcz okalający jego ciało. Wszyscy rozszerzyli oczy i otworzyli usta ze zdziwienia. Wszyscy, poza Neirahem. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się, ujrzawszy przed sobą wysokiego na ponad półtora bio Voxa w szaro-srebrnej zbroi z Dźwiękowym Ostrzem w ręku. - Znów chcesz spróbować swojego szczęścia, mały? – Skakdi Wody podniósł z ziemi swój miecz. – Myślisz, że będąc wyższym dasz radę mnie pokonać? Przykro mi niszczyć twój światopogląd, ale twój wzrost nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia. Toa Vox jedynie uśmiechnął się arogancko. - Skoro jesteś taki pewny siebie, dlaczego nie przyjmiesz wyzwania? W odpowiedzi usłyszał prychnięcie Neiraha. - A kto powiedział, że go nie przyjmę? – Mężczyzna dał znak swoim ludziom, by powstrzymali się z atakowaniem. Ci skinęli posłusznie głowami, nawet kolos walczący wcześniej z Nihou. Neirah oparł dłoń na biodrze i zwrócił się do Toa Dźwięku: – O co zamierzasz walczyć, mały? Vox wziął głęboki wdech. - Jeśli wygram, oddacie wszystkie zagrabione nam rzeczy, opuścicie tę wyspę i nie wrócicie tu już nigdy. – Zmrużył oczy. – I przestaniesz nazywać mnie „małym”. Neirah roześmiał się. - Nie jesteś przypadkiem zbyt pewny siebie? A co, jeśli przegrasz? Toa Dźwięku milczał przez chwilę, lecz w końcu rzekł: - Jeśli przegram… zostaniecie tu i dalej będziecie robić to, co robicie… – Urwał na moment. – A ja dołączę do Ridasa i pozostałych Toa. Wiedział, że tym zachęci bardziej Neiraha do walki. W przeciwnym razie ten zbir mógłby kazać swoim ludziom rozstrzelać Voxa tu i teraz. A tak miał jakąś szansę na wygraną. Choć w końcu został Toa, czuł się znacznie mniej pewniej, niż po zdobyciu Dźwiękowego Ostrza. Wtedy nie docenił Neiraha. Nie mógł po raz drugi popełnić tego błędu. Zaldiar nieraz mówił mi, by nie lekceważyć swojego przeciwnika. Vox nie zamierzał teraz ignorować tej rady. Neirah rozmyślał przez moment, pocierając dłonią o podbródek. - Masz dość wysokie żądania, Toa – odpowiedział w końcu. – Ale niech ci będzie. Zgadzam się na te warunki. - Na pewno? – Vox posłał rywalowi groźne spojrzenie. - Masz moje słowo. – Neirah uśmiechnął się niewinnie. – Zresztą, i tak nie będę musiał spełniać twoich zachcianek. Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nie wygrasz. Wszyscy członkowie załogi Skakdi ustawili się naokoło dwójki wojowników, by uniemożliwić rywalowi ich kapitana ucieczkę z pola walki. - I kto tu jest zbyt pewny siebie… – mruknął pod nosem Vox i przyjął bojową ustawę. Neirah uczynił to samo. Mężczyźni stali teraz naprzeciw siebie, oddaleni o parę bio i mierzyli się wzrokiem. Po paru chwilach, zniecierpliwiony Neirah zapytał: - No, na co czekasz? - Aż odłożysz swój miotacz. – Toa Dźwięku wskazał głową dzierżoną w lewej ręce Skakdi broń. – Jeśli naprawdę jesteś tak dobry, jak uważasz, poradzisz sobie bez niego. Neirah prychnął, ale odłożył posłusznie swój miotacz i odturlał go ku jednemu ze swoich ludzi. Teraz mogli stawać do walki. Vox poprawił uchwyt na rękojeści Dźwiękowego Ostrza. Serce waliło mu jak szalone. Od tej walki zależała przyszłość całej wyspy. Najwyższy czas, by się przekonać, czy Zaldiar miał rację, wierząc, że Vox zostanie bohaterem. Ruszyli ku sobie. Szczęk metalu rozniósł się po całej wiosce, kiedy ich miecze się zetknęły. Vox musiał przyznać, że teraz, kiedy został Toa, dużo łatwiej było mu walczyć Dźwiękowym Ostrzem – nie było już takie nieporęczne i ciężkie – choć nie dawało mu to jakiejś znaczącej przewagi. Neirah był od niego dużo szybszy. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś takiej postury może poruszać się z taką prędkością i stąpać tak lekko. Toa Dźwięku w ostatniej chwili zablokował pędzącą ku niemu głownię wyszczerbionego miecza, lecz z kolejnym atakiem nie miał tyle szczęścia. Na jego udzie pojawiła się podłużna, czerwona smuga. Neirah zarechotał i uniósł głownię ostrza wyżej, szykując się do cięcia na wysokości tułowia. Vox sparował cios i odepchnął od siebie przeciwnika, lecz nim sam zdążył zadać ranę, miecz Skakdi przejechał po jego torsie. Vox w porę odsunął się na tyle, by Neirah nie zatopił swojego ostrza głębiej, lecz i tak poczuł ostry ból na klatce piersiowej. Natychmiast chciał wyprowadzić kontrę, lecz wtedy Zakazianin kopnął go z półobrotu w twarz, odrzucając do tyłu. Vox zachwiał się, omal nie tracąc równowagi. - Co tak słabo, mały? – odezwał się Neirah. – Nawet się nie staram! Vox kątem oka dostrzegł Matoran, wpatrujących się w niego z nadzieją. Nie mógł ich wszystkich zawieść. Ale jak miał pokonać Neiraha? Jego ruchy były zbyt szybkie. Vox ledwo co nadążał z blokowaniem jego ciosów, nie wspominając już o kontratakowaniu. Nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Zaldiara. Każdy ruch wymaga pewnego przygotowania. Spojrzenia albo napięcia mięśni. Vox musiał tylko w porę je zauważać i powinien jakoś sobie poradzić. Neirah nie marnował czasu. Natychmiast doskoczył do Toa, zamachując się ostrzem. Vox wyraźnie widział, jak oczy Skakdi spoglądają na jego prawe ramię, a klinga miecza już się szykuje, by je rozpłatać. Natychmiast uniósł swój miecz, gotów do bloku. Nagle Neirah wyprowadził cięcie z drugiej strony. Rozległy się pełne euforii okrzyki Skakdi. Vox zaklął, czując potworny ból w lewym barku. Ten drań go zmylił. Toa musiał cały czas uważnie obserwować każdy jego mięsień czy tłok. Neirah ponownie zamachnął się ostrzem i ponownie chciał zmylić Voxa, lecz Toa zdążył poznać już ten manewr i nie dał się zaskoczyć, skuteczne parując cios. Najwyraźniej Neirah się tego nie spodziewał, bowiem był zaskoczony na tyle, by pozwolić Voxowi wyprowadzić kontrę. Teraz to Toa przeszedł do ofensywy. Skupił całą swoją uwagę na ciele przeciwnika. Doskonale widział jego próby skontrowania i skutecznie je udaremniał. Nie było to już bezmyślne machanie mieczem i liczenie na łut szczęścia, że uda mu się zablokować nadchodzące cięcie. Nie. Teraz Vox walczył tak, jak uczył go Zaldiar, błyskawicznie analizując ruchy oponenta i nie dając mu szans na wyprowadzenie ciosu. Słyszał, jak Matoranie zaczynają go dopingować i jak Skakdi próbują uciszyć ich własnymi okrzykami. W końcu poczuł się jak prawdziwy wojownik. Skupieni na walce swojego dowódcy z Voxem Skakdi nie zauważyli, jak do skrępowanych Toa podkrada się Turi z kluczem do kłódki, który podkradła jednemu bardzo nierozgarniętemu Zakazianinowi, tak jak kazał jej Vox. - Turi? Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Karom, zdziwiony jej obecnością. - Ciii… – Matoranka uciszyła go, przytykając palec do ust, po czym szepnęła: – Przecież Vox sam was wszystkich nie uratuje, nie? - No, no, muszę przyznać, że całkiem nieźle władasz mieczem, mały – powiedział Neirah, uchylając się przed ciosem Voxa. – Ale miecz to nie wszystko. – Podciął nogi przeciwnikowi, a gdy ten leciał na spotkanie z ziemią, przywalił mu pięścią w twarz i szybkim podbiciem wytrącił Dźwiękowe Ostrze z ręki. Vox splunął krwią i sam zamachnął się pięścią, celując w głowę rywala. Ten jednak w porę odsunął się, złapał za ramię oponenta, zrobił obrót i rzucił Voxem, używając całej swojej siły. Toa przejechał parę bio po ziemi, a gdy próbował wstać, ujrzał skaczącemu ku niemu Neiraha z mieczem w dłoni. - To koniec! – krzyknął Skakdi, unosząc swe ostrze ponad głowę, aby uderzyć pionowo i rozpłatać Voxa na pół. Nagle jego klinga zatrzymała się w połowie drogi. Neirah zdumiał się i próbował zaatakować ponownie, lecz i tym razem coś zatrzymało jego miecz. Skakdi ryknął gniewnie i zaczął machać wściekle mieczem, wciąż jednak nie mógł dosięgnąć Voxa, jakby ten chroniony był… polem siłowym? Neirah zaklął siarczyście w duchu, uświadamiając sobie, jaką moc daje Kanohi Hau, noszona przez Voxa. Toa Dźwięku, zorientowawszy się, co się właśnie stało, uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - Oczywiście, że miecz to nie wszystko – powiedział, podnosząc się z ziemi. – Nie możemy zapominać o masce. Skakdi zacisnął zęby z wściekłości i uniósł miecz do góry, chcąc ponownie zaatakować, choć gdyby nie gniew doskonale by wiedział, że nic mu to nie da. Vox tylko na to czekał. Dezaktywował moc swojej Kanohi i rzucił się ku przeciwnikowi. Zanim tamten zareagował, Toa chwycił go w locie za ramię i szyję, obrócił się tak, by znaleźć się za jego plecami i błyskawicznie odbił się od rywala nogami, przewracając go na piasek. Natychmiast doskoczył do swojego Dźwiękowego Ostrza, chwycił je w dłoń i skierował jego końcówkę ku leżącemu Neirahowi. - Teraz jest koniec, Neirah – wycedził. - W twoich snach, Toa… – Skakdi błyskawiczne zerwał się z ziemi, sypnął zagarniętym w dłoń piaskiem w oczy Voxa i odrzucił go swoim uderzeniowym wzrokiem. Nim zdezorientowany Toa zdążył zrobić unik, Neirah doskoczył do niego i uderzył mieczem. Vox w ostatniej chwili zdołał się obronić. Ostrza obu walczących zderzyły się ze sobą. Nogi Toa Dźwięku powoli zaczęły uginać się pod naporem Neiraha. Jego przeciwnik nagle stał się o wiele silniejszy, albo to Vox wyczerpał swoje siły na tyle, by nie móc go odepchnąć, czy nawet utrzymać się w wyprostowanej pozycji. Skakdi zaczęli krzyczeć coraz głośniej, dopingując swojego wodza. Również Matoranie wydawali z siebie okrzyki, jakby chcieli dodać Voxowi sił. Ich głosy zaczęły powoli przytłaczać wojownika. Wszystko to, wraz z podłym śmiechem Neiraha, tworzyło ogromny hałas, dudniący w głowie Toa Dźwięku niczym potężny dzwon. Vox nie mógł tego znieść, czuł, że zaraz padnie pod naporem Skakdi, chciał, by to wszystko ucichło i mógł się skupić… By wszystko ucichło i mógł się skupić… By wszystko ucichło i mógł się… Nagle nastała głucha cisza. Wszystkie, nawet najdrobniejsze odgłosy znikły, pozostawiając po sobie dźwiękową pustkę. Zostały zaabsorbowane przez Voxa, który nie mógł znieść nieładu, który razem tworzyły. Toa czuł, jak jego ciało wypełnia energia, prosząca o wypuszczenie jej… Vox wziął głęboki oddech, napiął wszystkie mięśnie, wydał z siebie gniewny okrzyk, którego i tak nikt nie mógł usłyszeć w tej pozbawionej dźwięku nicości i uwolnił całą zebraną moc w postaci potężnej fali dźwiękowej, skierowanej prosto na Neiraha, która niemalże zmiotła Skakdi z powierzchni ziemi. Neirah przeleciał w powietrzu kilka bio, aż wreszcie walnął z hukiem o ziemię. Vox podszedł do niego pomału, przycisnął stopę do jego piersi i przytknął ostrze do szyi Zakazianina. - Chciałeś coś powiedzieć, Neirah? – zapytał z błyskiem triumfu w oczach. Skakdi nie próbował już niczego. Był zbyt wycieńczony, by samemu mierzyć się z Toa. - Wygrałeś… – powiedział cicho. Vox nadstawił uszu. - Głośniej! – Przysunął ostrze jeszcze bliżej szyi Zakazianina. Ten spojrzał na niego spode łba. - Wygrałeś! – krzyknął Neirah. Vox uśmiechnął się i oparł Dźwiękowe Ostrze o ramię, po czym zszedł ze Skakdi. Neirah pomału zaczął się podnosić, masując obolałe ciało i nie spuszczając wzroku z Toa Dźwięku. - Nie myśl sobie, że to koniec, mały – rzekł przez zaciśnięte zęby. – My Skakdi nie lubimy, kiedy coś idzie nie po naszej myśli. – Uniósł rękę do góry, dając znak swojej załodze. – Brać go, chłopcy! Nic się nie wydarzyło. Neirah odwrócił się i szczęka o mało nie opadła mu do ziemi, kiedy ujrzał swoich własnych ludzi, związanych łańcuchami, leżącymi u stóp trójki Toa, Ridasa i wszystkich mieszkańców Neitu, gotowych w każdej chwili rzucić się na niego i rozszarpać go na strzępy. Przełknął ślinę. - Nie przypominam sobie, by taki był warunek, który miałeś spełnić po przegranej, Neirah. – Usłyszał za swoimi plecami głos Toa Dźwięku. Zapowietrzył się i zacisnął pięści ze złości, lecz po chwili odetchnął głęboko i odwrócił się ku wojownikowi. - Jak ci na imię, Toa? – zapytał. Vox stał przez moment w milczeniu, mierząc go wzrokiem, lecz w końcu odparł: - Vox. Jestem Vox. - Słuchaj, Vox... – kontynuował Neirah. – Polubiłem cię. Fajny z ciebie gość. Szkoda, że nie możesz się z nami zabrać. Na twarzy Toa Dźwięku pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Mam nieco inne plany – odrzekł. Skakdi pokiwał głową. - Tak, tak, rozumiem. Jeśli jednak zmieniłbyś zdanie i chciał do nas dołączyć, wystarczy, że spytasz w najbliższym porcie o Neiraha, kapitana Barrakudy, zabójcę setek potworów morskich, a oni powiedzą ci, gdzie mnie szukać. Przydałby się nam ktoś taki jak ty. Na pewno miałbyś znacznie ciekawsze życie niż na tej malutkiej wyspie z bandą— – nie dokończył, bo nagle poczuł silne uderzenie w tył głowy i runął na ziemię, nieprzytomny. Vox z uśmiechem spojrzał na stojącego za Skakdi Nihou. - Za dużo gadał – mruknął Toa Powietrza. Pozostali Toa i Matoranie stali w milczeniu i wpatrywali się w Voxa, jakby jeszcze nie dowierzając, że to właśnie on przed chwilą pokonał dowódcę barbarzyńców dewastujących ich wyspę i ocalił ich dom. Jako pierwsza przełamała się Turi, wybiegając przed wszystkich i zawieszając się Voxowi na szyi, omal go nie dusząc. - Zrobiłeś to, mój ponury pustelniku! – krzyknęła radośnie. - No, już, wystarczy – odrzekł Vox, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Po chwili dodał, szepcząc: – I… proszę, nie nazywaj mnie tak przy wszystkich. Staram się robić dobre wrażenie. Zaraz po Turi doskoczyli do niego pozostali Matoranie, kłaniając się i dziękując za jego odwagę. Nawet Toa się przed nim ukłonili, co było dla niego niezwykle krępujące. Vox ze zgrozą poczuł, że się czerwieni. Po chwili Ridas uderzył tępym końcem swojej włóczni o ziemię i głośną odchrząknął, uciszając wszystkich. Matoranie rozstąpili się, pozwalając władcy dość do Toa Dźwięku. Jeśli przedtem Vox czuł się nieswojo, teraz było mu jeszcze bardziej głupio. Patrzył na Ridasa, swojego przywódcę i władcę całej wyspy, z góry. Natychmiast uklęknął na jedno kolano i spuścił głowę w dół na znak szacunku. Ridas jedynie się uśmiechnął i powiedział coś, czego Vox nie spodziewał się od niego usłyszeć nigdy w życiu. - Wykazałeś się niezwykle ogromną odwagą, Toa – rzekł Le-Matoranin. – Kiedy wszystko wydawało się stracone, ty, mimo lęku, stanąłeś do walki i oswobodziłeś nas wszystkich… z pomocą przyjaciółki. – Spojrzał na Turi, a ta uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, spuszczając wzrok. – Co więcej, ocaliłeś życie moje i pozostałych Toa, za co mamy u ciebie ogromny dług. Ja i pozostali mieszkańcy Neitu jesteśmy ci dozgonnie wdzięczni. Na te słowa sam uklęknął przed Voxem, a zaraz po nim to samo zrobili pozostali mieszkańcy, w tym Turi. Voxowi zrobiło się cieplej na sercu. Zupełnie zapomniał o bólu i zmęczeniu. Szkoda, że nie było tu Zaldiara. Vox mógłby mu pokazać, że przyjaciel się co do niego nie mylił. Naprawdę został bohaterem. Epilog Toa Vox siedział na skraju przybrzeżnego klifu, wpatrując się w przyozdobione gwiazdami niebo. Pełna tarcza księżyca odbijała się w delikatnie falującym oceanie, z lasu do uszu mężczyzny dochodziło harmoniczne tykanie świerszczy, mieszające się z cichym oddechem Turi, która spała na jego kolanach. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. W jednej chwili prowadził normalne życie – a przynajmniej normalne dla niego – zaraz potem jego wyspę najechali rozbójnicy i wzięli wszystkich Matoran do niewoli. On sam stał się Toa – tym ''legendarnym Toa, o których krążyły legendy, kimś takim jak Zaldiar – i oswobodził mieszkańców, stając się bohaterem. Ocalił ich. Piraci odpłynęli w jednej ze swoich łodzi i, choć niechętnie, poprzysięgli nie wracać już nigdy. Vox nie wiedział, czy naprawdę zostawią ich w spokoju, czy może wrócą po latach, by się zemścić. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu jakoś niespecjalnie się tym przejmował – czuł, że nic im już nie grozi. Matoranie zagarnęli dla siebie ich statek, a mając ich narzędzia i materiały, odbudowa zniszczonych wiosek nie powinna stanowić żadnego problemu. Na wyspie znów zapanował pokój. Wszystko wróciło do normy. A raczej prawie wszystko. Vox wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do bycia Toa. Czuł się dziwnie, kiedy patrzył z góry na te wszystkie rzeczy i osoby, które dotychczas znajdowały się z nim na równi. Czuł się dziwnie, czując ogromną moc przepływającą przez jego żyły. Również kłanianie się Matoran za każdym razem, gdy go widzieli, nadal sprawiało, że czuł się niezręcznie. Ale za to nadal czerwienił się przy Turi, tak jak teraz, więc może niektóre rzeczy mimo wszystko się nie zmieniły. Przynajmniej dobrze, że tego nie widziała. Westchnął. Było mu jej niezwykle żal. Kiedy się obudzi, będzie musiał powiedzieć jej, że ją opuszcza i smutek ściskał jego serce, kiedy myślał o tym, jak zareaguje. Mimo to wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Musi dotrzeć do Nieugiętego Miasta, tak jak kazał mu Zaldiar. Jeśli to jedyna szansa na odzyskanie dawnego przyjaciela, nie zamierzał jej marnować. Jednocześnie zastanawiał się, czy warto jest ratować jednego przyjaciela i przy tym samym zostawiać drugiego w samotności. Lecz Vox był pewien, że jeśli odszuka Zaldiara, wróci z nim do Turi i wszystko będzie tak, jak dawniej. Tak, jak chciał, żeby było. ''Czy kiedy zostaniesz Toa, staniesz się obrońcą słabych, poniżonych i uciśnionych? Czy pokonasz mroczne strony samego siebie i zniweczysz plany, do których dążą? Słowa przyjaciela wciąż wydawały się dla niego niezwykle tajemnicze. Wypuścił głośno powietrze na myśl o tym, ile jeszcze go czeka. Choć sam przeżył już wiele, wiedział, że najgorsze było dopiero przed nim. Turi pomału otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na przyjaciela. Siedział z poważną miną, zamyślony, i wpatrywał się w ocean. Nawet nie zauważył, że się obudziła. - Coś nie tak, Vox? – zapytała. – Coś cię martwi? Wyrwał się z rozmyślań i spojrzał na nią. Nie. Jeszcze nie mógł jej powiedzieć. Nie teraz. - To nic takiego, Turi – odparł. – To nic takiego. Chodź, wracajmy do wioski. Robi się zimno. Matoranka pokiwała delikatnie głową i przeciągnęła się, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy Toa Dźwięku. Oboje podnieśli się z ziemi i zmierzyli ku rozpraszającym mrok wyspy światłom wioski Matoran, wspominając wcześniejsze wydarzenia z minionego dnia. Starzec przyglądał im się z pobliskiego klifowego wzniesienia, wsparty na długim, dzierżonym przez niego kiju, którego końcówka zdawała się świecić tak samo jak widniejące na niebie gwiazdy. Po chwili mężczyzna również odszedł, kierując się w stronę lasu i zniknął między jego drzewami. KONIEC Autor Voxovan Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22